Bloody Hearts
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yami, a high ranking and powerful Vamp, comes to Domino city on a special case, a special bands of hunters comes to take him down. But when he sets his sights on the most terrifed one, will a forbidden love bloom or will he be killed off?
1. A Threat in the Night

Zypher: Well, I thought about a change in what I was writing. I realized I have so many demon related stories so I thought about writing one with vampires. Since I don't feel like writing more notes, here's my newest story, Bloody Hearts.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have the money to own Yugioh? No? Then I don't own it. (Zypher: I also may add a character from FF7 into the story. Why? Because I've been playing it for a while and writing this makes me want to add my favorite character in it so no suing for that either.)

Warning (this goes for all chapters): There may be lots of blood and gore in future chapters, still pending though. And of course, the occasional lemon scenes. I'm warning you now, if you don't like lemons between two men then leave now and forever hold your peace.

Prologue: In Domino City, vampires roamed the streets, looking for prey, using their deadly beauty to drag mortals to their doom. Only a circle of well-trained hunters could stop them. But when the most powerful vamp shows up in the city, he puts his sights on young Yugi after seeing him for the first time. What will he do and will his friends and so called leader help him when he needs it.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 1

0

"It's very quiet around here. Are you sure this is the place?" Yugi asked. "I'm sure this is the right place. Would I ever steer you wrong?" their leader and the most annoying of their circle of hunters, Anzu, said. "Yeah, you steered us the right way a lot of times." Jou said. "Shut up and be quiet! I think I hear something." she whispered and he just glared at her back. "How did she ever become leader?" Jou whispered to the others.

"Majority vote from the other hunters since she was the best in training. Of course, they never thought about seeing Yugi train. He was better compared to her." Malik said as he stood behind Jou, waiting for Anzu to make the signal to attack.

"Let's not start this again. I know I'm better at hunting vampires than her most of the time but I don't have the will to be a leader if I can't even attack the vampire myself." Yugi murmured softly. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough." Topaz said. "Will you all be quiet?" Anzu hissed before she went further into the room. "Ah, so a circle of hunters had the gall to come after me, the second best female vampire in this city? Hah! You make me laugh." A woman said as she appeared from the shadows.

"Illustria. Do you not know how long it takes to find you?" Anzu huffed as she pulled out a gun, ready to shoot the female vampire in the heart. "Oh really? You think I'm hard to find, just wait. I heard the most powerful vamp was making his way here. If you think I'm the second best, he's the master. Especially with his magic." she explained and dodged as Anzu shot at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be prepared for him but for now, we'll take you out." Anzu said as she continued to try and shoot the vampire but she kept dodging before she came in for the attack.

She knocked Anzu out the way and aimed for Yugi since he was trembling in fear and made no move to raise his weapon. "We got your back, Yugi!" Jou said as he took out some throwing daggers and went to throw them at her but she slapped them away, hissing as she was cut by the few she missed.

"You will pay!" she hissed as she used some of her magic to throw them far away from Yugi.

"No! Guys! Are you alright!" Yugi yelled to them. "Don't worry! We're fine but you won't be if you don't raise your weapon, Yugi!" Topaz yelled. Illustria grinned as she was ready to slash at Yugi's terrified form but she screamed in pain as an arrow hit her in her heart and she fell mid-lunge, coughing up blood.

"You will pay. Who dares shoot me!" she screamed as she looked around. A shadowed figure jumped down from the banisters of the warehouse they were in and Ryou smiled. "Only Diamond, the best crossbow user in our circle." Ryou said and Yugi smiled as he moved away from the vampire as she tried to grab at him.

"You will all pay. Once Yami arrives, he will make you all pay." she said before she withered away into dust. Anzu got up and looked to Diamond. "Nice of you to join us, Diamond." Anzu said as she dusted the dirt off her clothes.

"It's not her fault; she was helping me out with taking down a vamp named Hoshu downtown. She knew I was in trouble." Another voice said. Yugi quickly got up and ran over to the figure. "Vincent! I thought you would never come back!" Yugi said happily as he hugged the taller man. "You know I wouldn't leave you alone, Yugi. Your grandfather trusted his life to me in protecting you." Vincent said.

The others except Anzu smiled as they got up from the floor. "Well Valentine, are you planning to stay with our circle for now?" Kaiser asked. "Of course, I heard what she said and knowing Anzu's horrible leadership, you'll be needing my help." Vincent whispered to them and they laughed softly.

"I heard that and frankly, I think you're not even prepared to take on Yami like mou. So I suggest you leave him to me!" Anzu grumbled before leaving out the warehouse.

"She's so stubborn. Soon that will be her downfall." Ryou said as they left out the warehouse as well.

0

In another part of the city, a teen that almost looked like Yugi watched as the people walked around in the middle of the night. He way trying to find some good blood but it seemed that no one interested him. _'None of these humans have the kind of blood that I want.'_ he thought as he left that side of town, hopping from one building to the next with ease.

As he was getting close to where most of the low-ranked hunters hunt, he felt a small jolt of light energy floating in the air and stopped, trying to trace where such energy was coming from. _'In all my life, I never thought I would sense light energy.'_ he thought before he started to follow the direction where the light energy was coming from.

When he finally got a strong trace of the energy, he looked down from the rooftops and gasped lightly when he saw a small teen that looked almost like him walking with his circle of hunters. _'Well, this is a big shock. Who knew I had a small look alike. Too bad he's a hunter.'_ he thought._ 'But maybe I can still meet him in secrecy.'_ he continued as he followed them home, masking his own aura so they wouldn't sense him coming.

0

When they got home, they all headed to their shared rooms, Anzu being the only that had her own room. Yugi sat on his bed as Vincent took his cloak off and placed it on a nearby chair. "Vincent, do you think we will be able to defeat Yami?" Yugi asked. "I don't know Yugi. From what I heard, he is a very powerful vampire with the power to take down anyone, vampire or hunter with a single charge of his dark aura. We will have to be careful so if we ever encounter him so I want you to stay behind if we do. I don't want you to get hurt." Vincent said and Yugi nodded.

"I don't know why I agreed to become a hunter. I can't even stand on my own without fear. When I see a vampire, I just stay stock still, leaving me open for an attack." Yugi said quietly. "Don't say that, Yugi. Diamond said the same thing once to me before she learned to become a silent hunter and that raised her skill as a hunter greatly. And we all couldn't get a better partner than her yet." Vincent said as he went to sit beside Yugi.

"Still, I think I should just quit all this hunting business. I can't hunt very well and the first person to come and rub it in my face is Anzu." Yugi said. Vincent pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Yugi. She will get what's coming to her soon enough. She may be leader to our circle of hunters but her pompous attitude will lead her to her fate." Vincent said quietly and Yugi nodded, laying his head against his chest as he stroked his back, lulling him to sleep. (Zypher: Before you guys come at me with pitchforks and torches, this is not a Vincent/Yugi paring. I just realized that I made Vincent a little too OOC so for now on, he will treat Yugi like a little brother and he may or may not have the ability to change into the monsters that are his limit breaks on FF7, still pending)

Once Yugi was asleep, he placed him under the comforting blankets before heading to his own bed. Outside, Yami watched then with a hint of jealousy which he was surprised to be feeling such an emotion.

_'I couldn't have fell for the boy that fast. There's no way how such a high ranking vampire such as myself could fall for this hunter.'_ Yami thought as he quietly opened the window and slipped inside, still keeping his aura masked as he walked over to Yugi's bedside.

He couldn't help but run a hand through his hair lightly as he gazed down at him. _'But maybe some things can be true.'_ he continued as he caressed Yugi's face lightly before leaving once more, seeing as it was getting close to dawn.

"We will meet again, little one. And one day, I may find out if these feelings of love are true and if they will be returned by you." Yami whispered as the wind whipped past him while he jumped back to where he stayed.

0

Zypher: Well, there's the first chapter for you. Hopefully you will like this story as much as you like the others. Please review while I work on the next chapter for Ritual of Darkness. You just gotta love getting a burst of ideas.


	2. A Night at the Club

Zypher: Alright, I changed my mind. I've been playing too much FF7 so I can't help but continue with this story for a bit before I work some more on the next chapter to Ritual of Darkness. Because of me playing so much FF7 now, I changed this story into a crossover but I'm not going to add so many of the characters in there unless you ask for more in your reviews. The only two that will be in here as of now is Vincent and Red XIII but the only one I'm keeping out from the list is Aeris since she's not really one of my favorites. Anyways, now that I cleared that up, here's the next chapter to Bloody Hearts.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 2

0

Yugi woke up the next morning to Anzu shouting for them to get up and ready for training. He groaned as he got up. Since Vincent was back, that means they will have to train with him against one or two of his beast forms and that's something he rather not do for fear of hurting him physically as well.

He remembered when they first met Vincent, he looked like a normal person with good vampire hunting and slaying skills but he had a secret that he only told Yugi and his close friends since he never liked Anzu from the start. That was his ability to change into a variety of beasts because of a science experiment that was done on him gone wrong. Then, he couldn't control certain times when he changed into one of them but now, he could change into them and back with ease.

When Anzu learned of it a year after he joined their circle when he became the Galian Beast unintentionally and almost hurt someone, she sent him off to work on controlling his ability and told everyone else when he got back to train with him and one of his forms seeing as they could have to same power to a vampire. They all disagreed with the idea but to keep her from having one of her famous 'I need to go to anger management' stages, they agreed to train with Vincent.

After washing up and getting dressed, he met with everyone in the training room. "Alright, since we have no clue where Yami could be, we need to prepare for battle so when we do encounter him, we don't have to worry about losing anyone." Anzu commanded as she walked past them, looking to them before stopping in front of Yugi.

"And I hope you do well this time, Yugi. You're lucky enough to be in this circle but if you can't do anything just because Vincent is your friend then I'll send you out no matter what your grandfather said." she hissed, making him flinch before she left away from them. He sighed and Diamond placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a little comfort.

He placed a hand over hers and smiled up to her. "Thanks, Diamond." he said quietly and she smiled back, nodding. "Ok, Vincent will be taking the form of Chaos so you can practice aiming for airborne targets. Now begin." Anzu said as Vincent came out, already shifting into Chaos and swooping down to them, making sure he wasn't aiming for Yugi for he knew he was still scared to fight off vampires on his own.

Jou was the first to make an attack, ready to hit him with his sword but he dodged the attack and flung him back with a Chaos Saber that wasn't too damaging. Ryou and Malik went to attack next, Ryou using his staff like a vaulting pole to leap onto Vincent's back.

He placed the staff around his neck, grabbing the other end and Vincent thrashed around, trying to get him off. Malik, with careful precision, shot an arrow at his wings which caused him to cry out in pain and land to the ground. Ryou jumped off his back just as he turned and was about to use another Chaos Saber but Kaiser came up behind him, locking his arms under his to keep him in position for a short amount of time.

Diamond, who was standing beside Yugi, nudged him forward and he looked up to her before running over to help out. Vincent reached back and grabbing Kaiser, threw him over before getting ready to use Satan Slam.

Yugi raised his own set of daggers though was hesitating with hurting Vincent but since he didn't want to be the target of Anzu's anger, he threw a few of them, causing him to lose concentration with using Satan Slam. He looked to him, giving him a light smile before going back on the advance.

They trained a bit longer, after a while going against Vincent's Galian Beast form before Anzu gave them a break. Jou groaned as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Man, she always makes us do long and extreme training sessions. Doesn't she know that you almost compare in power with a high ranked vampire?" he asked, looking to him.

He nodded. "She knows but since she so bent on killing Yami and making this circle well-known for the defeat of him, she wants to make sure you guys don't get in the way of her victory." Vincent said, tapping the ends of his metal claw on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "And I think that sooner or later, we need to get a new leader cause she may lead us all into our graves." he continued.

"I know but how are we going to succeed with that? She has a very bad temper and giving role of leader to someone else may end up in a big catastrophe." Ryou said, coming back from the kitchen with a tray of drinks for them.

"Don't worry; we'll get a new leader. I'll personally make sure of it." Vincent said as he took a glass from the tray and took a sip. Yugi thanked Ryou when he gave him his glass and looked around. "Hey, where's Diamond?" Yugi asked and they all looked around as well.

"I don't know, she might have left sometime between our sessions. She must've been pretty sneaky if she was able to slip past Anzu without her screeching about why she was leaving." Topaz said. "We all know that. She basically the epitome of sneaky since she's great at slaying vampires without them noticing until the last minute." Kaiser said.

"Well, its best we keep quiet so Anzu won't realize she's gone until she realizes we're short one person." Malik said.

0

In another part of town, Yami was walking around, keeping his aura covered as he walked around other potential hunters that could be looking for him or any other vampires. His thoughts kept leading back to the small hunter he saw the night before.

There was something about him that he was attracted to and he knew that it wasn't because the boy possessed light energy. _'But it has been vampires' main law to never love or have feelings for a human, more or less a hunter.'_ Yami thought as he headed to the park.

When he got there, he saw the white sphinx that was with the hunters sitting at one of the park benches. He really didn't want to be seen by her so he kept himself hidden but was surprised when he heard her speak.

"I know you are there. No reason to hide." she said. He came from where he hid and looked to her. "How were you able to sense me? I kept my aura masked so not even the strongest hunter could find me." Yami said. "Yes, your aura was still masked but I always had a good sixth sense. So what brings you here?" Diamond asked as she looked to him.

"Well, normally I wouldn't associate with a hunter but I believe I can trust you enough. I just came here to get rid of some cumbersome thoughts that plagued my mind." Yami explained.

"And what are these plaguing thoughts? A vampire of your status should be able to handle them well."

"Well, they happen to deal with some emotions that wouldn't go away and we all know that forbidden love between a human and vampire is not allowed, especially if that person happens to be a hunter." Yami said.

"Hmm, so you have feelings for a hunter?" she asked and he nodded. She laughed lightly before speaking again.

"Well, as much as the vampires' laws go, a vampire of your status should still get what you want as long as it is for a good cause. You don't know how many times my circle of hunters always encounter some sort of vampire, weak or strong, that has a few humans locked away for feeding or other purposes.

"Normally I wouldn't even make suggestions for another vampire but I have a slight weakness with helping others with problems, whether they're a vampire or not. I say think about it and if you still have problems, just look for me and I'll help you as much as I can without my friends finding out since our good for nothing leader has it in for killing you." Diamond murmured.

"Alright, as much as I would hate to do so, you seem to help me out enough for a hunter. I'll look out for you if I need some help again." Yami said.

"Yes, yes. But right now, you better get going. I have another friend that also has a good sixth sense coming to see me and I rather not have her burden herself with trying to kill you off so soon if you don't even know what you planning to do about your emotions since she doesn't like your kind that much." Diamond said and he nodded once more as he left the park, taking her words into consideration.

0

A girl that was also known as a hunter came by the park, looking for Diamond. When she found her, she walked over to her quickly. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Keara. It's been a while." Diamond said as she stood up. "Yeah, I know. Didn't mean to be gone for so long. So, how has the gang been doing?" she asked as they walked out from the park.

"Well, Anzu still trying to run us into the ground, especially since a vamp we killed yesterday told us of Yami's apparent arrival. You know how she tries to make herself be well known throughout all the circles of vampire hunters." Diamond said. "Did you guys every consider getting a new leader?" she asked.

"We have but we didn't bother since she still has her anger issues so we're not going to worry about it too much. We rather let her be the first to annoy a strong vamp long enough to get herself killed." Diamond said and Keara laughed at the thought.

"So, has Vincent come back yet? I saw him a few months ago around the portal areas since vampires we planning to use them to transport to new worlds and control them and you know I wasn't planning to let them get their grimy claws on Norrath." Keara said.

"Yeah, he arrived last night. Had to help him since he was having problems trying to get Hoshu." Diamond said as they came up to their home.

"Well, at least you always come at the last minute to help out." she said as they went inside. Yugi came from the living room to greet them. "Hi Diamond, hi Keara." Yugi greeted. "Hello, Yugi. Are you still keeping up with your training?" Keara asked as she went to hug the smaller hunter. "Yeah but I'm still terrified of vampires though. I'm trying my best to not be so scared of them, especially after what happen." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We are all here for you. Your grandfather was a great vampire hunter and I know that he wants you to be the same and not go back on the past." Diamond said. He nodded before he was released from Keara's hug.

"Well, why don't we go look for the others before we leave out for another hunt?" Keara suggested and they nodded as they headed back into the room.

0

Once it was dark outside, everyone prepared for another round of vamp slaying. "Ok everyone; there have been some reports of vamps hiding out in a nightclub called Shaded Eyes. They also said that a group of strong vampires own that club so we're going to get some info out of them about Yami's whereabouts before we slay them." Anzu said and they nodded.

"And don't forget to keep yourselves discreet. We don't need the other vamps on the club finding us out." she added before leaving. "Yeah, hopefully she takes her own orders." Keara said before leaving out with the others.

When they reached the club, they snuck past the bouncer and look around for any sort of aura that would lead them to the stronger vamps. "Spread out and find those vampires. If needed, kill off any that may cause a problem." Anzu whispered before leaving their group to their own search. "Well, that got rid of her. So what should we do?" Jou asked.

"Like she said, let's split up and try to find anything that would lead us to the owners of this club and if you don't find anything, head to the bar and stay there." Vincent said and they nodded as they each went into a different direction.

Yugi stayed beside Diamond and Keara as they went to look for a set of stairs that could lead them to the next floor. Most of the vampires looked to him since his light aura was coming off him in waves but didn't make a move just in case the owners plan to do something about him.

0

Upstairs, a blue eyed vampire looked at the many screens that showed different views of the club, making sure there weren't any signs of hunters inside. Another vampire came up behind him and looked to the screens as well. "So, anything on the screens yet, Seto?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, Bakura. I don't believe any hunters would be stupid enough to come here since this place is filled with vampires." the other vamp known as Seto said. "Well, that ruins our fun. I really want to mess with some sort of hunter tonight." another vamp said as he came up to them as well.

"That's all you and Toben ever want to do, Marik." Bakura said as he looked to the white-blond vampire standing next to him. Seto sighed as the two started to bicker behind him and looked to the screens once more before seeing something that caught his attention. "Hey you two, I think I see a twin of yours." he said and that caught their attention as well as they looked to the two screens that held Ryou and Malik's images.

"Well, what do you know; we actually have someone out there that looks like us. They surely aren't no others vampires that resemble us so they must be either humans that snuck past the bouncer or hunters." Bakura said.

"I say we go down there and examine them more. Coming, Seto?" Marik asked as he looked to him. "I guess I will to make sure you two don't get yourself killed if they do happen to be hunters." Seto said, although he had a better reason to head down there and that was because of a certain blonde teen that was roaming around there as well.

0

Yugi thought he saw a flash of fire red fur slipping through the crowd and separated from Diamond and Keara to follow it. When the thing finally stopped, he was able to reach whoever it was and smiled as he saw who it was. "Nanaki, is that you?" Yugi asked and he turned to look to him.

"Oh, hello Yugi. What are you doing here?" Nanaki, or also known as Red XIII, asked. "Anzu dragged us here, saying she heard that some strong ranked vampires are supposed to be here. She wants to try and get some information from them about Yami's locations since he supposed to be here in Domino somewhere." Yugi explained.

Nanaki nodded. "Well, hopefully she doesn't get herself killed although I think you and the others won't care because of her leadership." Nanaki said and Yugi nodded. "So, where are the others? Shouldn't you be with them?" he asked as he let Yugi climb onto his back. "Yeah, I was with Diamond and Keara before I saw you slipping through the crowd and left to follow you." Yugi said. "Well, we better get back to them before they start to worry." he said and Yugi nodded as Nanaki made his way through the crowd once more.

0

Ryou sighed as he stopped by the bar, sitting in one of the bar stools. "Well, I haven't found anything. Hopefully the others had better luck than me." Ryou said, unaware of who was coming his way.

Bakura slipped through the crowd with ease, keeping his aura covered as he came up behind Ryou. "And what is a pretty boy such as yourself doing here all by yourself?" he said and that cause Ryou to turn to him quickly. "Oh, um. I'm here with some friends but they're somewhere else in the club." Ryou answered softly, trying to keep the fear that was running through him to not show in his voice. Bakura smirked, already sensing the boy's fear.

"Well, if your friends are somewhere else in the club, I guess they won't mind if I have a dance with you." he said and Ryou was about to complain but he was dragged off before he could say something.

0

Malik tried to find Ryou since he lost him somewhere in the crowd along with Topaz and he didn't want him to be caught by any vampires if he wasn't with anyone else. But it seemed almost impossible with all the other vampires in the way.

"Well, maybe he headed to the bar." he said to himself as he started to make his way there. Marik watched him from afar before making his way over to him before he could reach the bar. He tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn to face him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can help me by telling me why you're here. I can already tell you aren't a vamp and if you are a human, you're pretty foolish to make your way in here." Marik said. Malik cursed that he was found out but he wasn't going to let him find out he was a hunter.

"So what if I am? I don't see any vamps trying to come after me and even if they did, I would fight them off." Malik said before turning away from him and was about to leave but Marik grabbed him around the waist and brought him back.

"You are a feisty one aren't you? Since you think you can fight off vamps so much, why aren't you trying to fight me off? Although I wouldn't really care, gives me all the better reason to keep you in sight so no other vamp can get to you." Marik said. _'I have a feeling this will go on for a long while.' _Malik thought as he struggled in the vamp's grip, trying to get free without having to resort to whipping out his weapon.

0

Seto kept an eye out, trying to find the teen he saw earlier over the mass of vampires that cluttered most of the club. When he finally spotted Jou, he followed him but kept hidden, waiting for when he could sense his aura.

Jou felt that someone was following him but didn't bothered to turn around as he continued to look around, already loosing Kaiser after a while. When he finally got irritated of the vamp that was following him, he turned, dagger in hand, and was about to stab said vamp in the heart but his wrist was grabbed before he could launch the attack.

"And what do you think you were about to do?" Seto asked and he looked down to him. "Well, I was about to kill you off since you kept following me. Why did you bother to do so anyway if you could've easily caught me off guard and kill me?" Jou countered.

"Maybe cause I want to attract less attention to us. Besides, I think you're in for some training for such disobedience, like a little, rebellious puppy." he said and grinned when he saw the reaction he got out of him. "I'm not a puppy!" Jou snarled as he tried to get out of his grip. "But I think you are and if you be good, I may just keep, no matter what the vampires' law say." Seto said and Jou growled as he finally pulled away from him. "I'm not a puppy nor will I be anything of yours." Jou spat with anger as he left him where he stood.

Seto didn't bother to follow him but he did have a smug grin on his face. _'We'll see, puppy, we'll see. You just created a new game for me and I'm going to make sure I win. The prize being you.' _he thought before leaving as well.

0

Diamond and Keara joined up back with Yugi and Nanaki and continued on with their search. When they finally found and set of stairs that led to the second floor, Keara stopped. Yugi turned to look back at her, wondering why she stopped. "What's the matter, Keara?" he asked. "Something is making its way here fast and from the feeling of its aura, I think it may be Yami." Keara said, causing Yugi to gasp.

"We should look for the others and quick." Yugi said and they nodded. "Alright, we'll look for them; you head to the bar with Nanaki and stay there. Keep your weapon in close range just in case any vamps try to get past Nanaki and near you." Keara said and he nodded as Nanaki ran back in the direction of the bar as Diamond and Keara split up to find the others.

0

Zypher: Ok, that will be all for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a good review. And don't forget, if you want more FF7 characters to be added in, just leave which one you would like to see in your review.


	3. Meeting Yami and Learning of the Legend

Zypher: Alright, keeping this short. Thank you all for reviewing and enjoy this chapter.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 3

0

Yugi sat on one of the stools at the bar, Nanaki watching to make sure no vampires come near. "What are we going to do if Yami does come?" Yugi asked. "I don't know. He is known to be the strongest vamp around but at the most, what we can do is weaken him and try to keep track of him if he tries to escape." Nanaki explained. Yugi nodded and watched the door.

0

Malik continued to struggle in Marik's grip until he finally let go of him and looked around. "Well, looks like you'll be having yourself a handful. Yami's making his way here so if I was you, I would run." Marik said and Malik was about to give a witty remark back but found he was gone. "Well, I best get to the bar and see what we're going to do about Yami." Malik said as he started to make his way through the crowd.

0

Ryou was entranced in the dance he was caught up in with Bakura and Bakura himself was smirking all the while. He stopped though when he sensed Yami's aura getting closer. _'He just had to come and ruin it for me.'_ Bakura growled in his mind before leaning down to whisper in Ryou's ear.

"I hope to see you again soon." he spoke and let go of him. Ryou looked around and found out that Bakura left. Once his mind was cleared from the haze it fell into, he started to sense the strong aura coming their way and quickly made his way to the bar as well.

0

Jou came across Kaiser and Topaz and they started to make their way to the bar. "Did you guys feel that aura?" Jou asked. "Yeah, a vamp that happened to caught me and taunted me said that Yami was making his way here." Malik said with a slight growl.

"Well hopefully Keara, Diamond and Vincent get over here as well. We need to make a plan before Anzu finds out Yami is making his way here." Ryou said. "No need to worry about us." Keara said as she appeared through the crowd with Diamond and Vincent behind her.

"Since we all know Yami is a strong vamp, we need better weapons." Keara said and with a wave of her hand, their weapons changed. Ryou's staff was now a pole made of mithriel with Druid and Celestial words engraved at the side. He was also granted the control of Water and Air. Malik's arrows now had tips that self-ignite with holy fire and had silver griffin feathers at the tail ends and the bow was made to never be broken by any kind of spell or strength and can also be used as a shield.

Diamond's crossbow was now made of steel with an automatic firing trigger and unlimited arrow supply. Jou's sword was now coated with a diamond coat and had the ability to launch attacks from afar and turns it into Evils Bane to injure those of evil. Kaiser's weapon was given auto-reload, turned to steel and was given an unlimited supply of arrows.

Vincent was granted more transformations that all had the same vampiric strength to high ranking vampires and Yugi's daggers were longer and coated in mithriel, was given the power to summon light in any form and was able to become a priest of the light if he concentrated enough.

"There, now all your weapons have been upgraded. Now, let's get out of here before Yami gets here." Keara said and they nodded as they left out the club.

0

Outside, Yami was leaping from building to building, making his way to Shaded Eyes. Normally he would never bother with the nightclub because of his annoying friends running said club but once he sensed the light aura that he felt the night before, he didn't want to lose the chance to learn more about the boy even if he was a hunter.

He was shocked to feel that his light aura has doubled in power and was tempted to turn and head back. _'But I don't want to lose this chance to meet him, if I can of course.'_ Yami thought as he saw the club ahead of him but stopped on the rooftop of the building that faced the club and looked down to see the boy he was looking for along with some other hunters.

"So, some hunters actually came to challenge me." Yami said, glaring down at them, mostly for ruining his chance to getting close to the smaller hunter. "Yeah and we will defeat you if need be." Malik said as he cocked an arrow onto his bow and shot at Yami but he quickly dodged out of the way and made his way down to attack them. Diamond stood back and watched them, having a good feeling why Yami was here as of now. And it wasn't for battle.

When he landed, Jou quickly charged for him, sword drawn but Yami dodged and made a quick low sweep to his legs, tripping him effectively. Ryou and Topaz charged in next, pole and katana poised to attack.

"As much as I would hate to battle you all and result in hurting you…you leave me no choice." Yami said as he held out a hand and a ball of dark energy grew until it became a sword of black steel, sharpened like a knife. He charged at the as well, intercepting their weapons and threw them back far.

Nanaki ran at him from behind, using his Sled Fang attack to ram Yami hard. He growled as he hit the ground but jumped back up just as quick and parried the blow made from Jou's sword. "You will never defeat me." Yami hissed as he sliced his sword across Jou's chest causing him to cry out in pain and back away.

He heard a snarl from behind him and jumped into the air just as Vincent in his Galian Beast form try to ram in his back. He knew if the hit connected, it would've severely damage him but won't kill him.

He landed again and parried the blow done by Keara. "We won't let you get away." Keara growled as she continued to swing at him with her two Chinese short swords. He knew that if this keeps up, he would never make it out alive.

He jumped back and with a quick chant, his sword split into two and he began to retaliate Keara's attacks, backing her up. "I would love to kill you but I have more important matters at hand." Yami whispered as he jumped back and scanned the battlefield quickly until he spotted who he was looking for.

He dashed for Yugi who was stunned by the battle going on. Yami was about to grab him when he hissed in pain, backing away. _'His light aura is too pure, I can't get close.' _he thought. He cried out when he felt arrows pierce his back and the rush of holy fire running inside of him and tried to get rid of the arrows from his back as he fell to his knees.

Anzu used this time to come out. "What are you guys doing? Fighting Yami without telling me!" Anzu yelled. "We took care of him ourselves; we didn't need your help." Jou said as he was helped up by Kaiser.

"Well, since you guys weakened him, I'll take the honor of killing him." Anzu said as she started to walk closer to him, pulling out her gun. Yugi watched and felt a tug at his heart, making him feel that they shouldn't kill Yami.

"Say goodbye vamp." Anzu said as she was ready to pull the trigger but Yugi finally rushed forward and blocked him from Anzu. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled. "He doesn't deserve to die. At least, not yet." Yugi said quietly. Anzu huffed and pushed him out of the way.

"Do you really think I care? He a vamp, a high ranking one at that, and he deserves to die." Anzu said as she was ready to pull the trigger again but she heard a roar and a huge dragon landed in front of her, protecting Yami.

"That's enough, Anzu." Diamond said as she walked over to them, holding Bahamut's summon materia. She turned to glare at her. "And why should I stop? This is a vamp and you know all hunters kill vamps." Anzu hissed. "Of course I know that but this particular vamp has a reason for being here and that's not to fight." Diamond said.

Jou looked to her quizzically. "What do you mean, Diamond?" he asked. "You'll find out in due time but for now, let him go." she said before turning to look at Bahamut. "Bahamut, get rid of those arrows for him." The dragon nodded and pulled the arrows out of Yami's back. He looked to her and gratitude shone in his eyes as he got up. He looked down to Yugi.

"I hope to see you again one day." He spoke softly before jumping onto the nearby building and ran off. They watched as he left before Anzu started to bark out orders to them. "Alright! Since Diamond had to ruin this for us, we'll head back home but the next time we encounter him, do not hold back!" she quipped before leaving.

They all left except for Keara, Yugi, Diamond, Vincent and Nanaki. "Why did you stop her from killing Yami?" Yugi asked, still thinking about what Yami told him. "For one, I knew that he didn't come here to fight us, he had another reason but you and the others thought that he sensed all of us there. But he had something else in mind that didn't involve us hunters." Diamond said as she called Bahamut to stand beside her.

"But the thing is why? Why would a high ranking vampire such as himself come here if he didn't want to fight us?" Nanaki asked.

"He has a forbidden emotion flowing through him. I shouldn't tell you more but think about it. Why do you think he went after Yugi? Did you ever think about what Yami could've done while Yugi was standing there, unable to do anything to harm him?" she said before turning to Yugi. "And Yugi, didn't you feel something when Anzu was about to kill him?" she questioned and Yugi remembered the tug at his heart he felt when Anzu was about to pull the trigger and kill Yami.

"She does have a point. When Anzu was about to kill him, I felt a tug at my heart, like it was telling me that it wasn't Yami's time to die. That there was something else that he wanted to do before someone does kill him." Yugi said. Keara thought about it before it finally dawned on her.

"I think I know. He had fallen in love. Not just with anyone but a hunter, namely Yugi. He has fallen in love with Yugi." she announced and they all looked to her, shocked, except for Diamond. "But why? Everyone knows that love is forbidden between humans and vampires, especially hunters. Why would he fall in love with Yugi of all people?" Vincent asked.

"If I remember correctly, a legend was passed down through all hunter circles. It told about an evil power amongst the vampires that was sealed away by one of light and one of darkness. The two people that stopped that evil were known as the Prince of Light and the Prince of Darkness. One was a vampire and the other was a hunter.

"With their combined strength and the love they held for each other albeit forbidden, they were able to seal away the evil force but with it made them lose their lives. The legend stated that soon, another child, born of pure light aura, would help the vampire that has a strong, dark aura and seal away the evil when it comes back into existence with the help of the greedy King of Vampires." Diamond explained.

"If what Diamond says is true, then Yami is part of that legend." Vincent said. "Then if he's part of the legend, who is the child of light?" Nanaki asked. "The only person Yami focused on." Diamond said and looked to Yugi again.

"Yugi, tell me. Have you felt that you were more powerful than usual, without the training you have to go through?" Diamond asked. He nodded. "Yeah, it's feels like I have raw energy building up inside me and it wants to be let out. When Keara gave us new weaponry, it doubled in strength. Am I the child of light the legend was talking about?" Yugi asked and she nodded.

"Yes, he has fallen in love with you like the vampire in the legend did. It may not have been intentional but they defied the law of the vampire race and the vow of the vampire hunters. They didn't want to be away from each other, no matter what others say. They stayed together until they died saving the world. You and Yami may have to do the same but I pray you both don't die saving the world from evil." Diamond said as she was picked up by Bahamut.

"Let's get home, Bahamut." she said and the dragon roared as he flew off. They watched as she left and thought about the legend she told them. "Well, we know what Yami's reason with coming here was but if the legend is starting to come true, what are we going to do?" Nanaki asked.

"I don't know but like Diamond said, I hope you or Yami don't die of that evil does come to be reborn." Keara said as she started to walk off. They watched as she left. Vincent sighed. "We need to do something. I promised his grandfather I will not let nothing to happen to him and now this comes to pass." he spoke.

Yugi placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Vincent. I don't want this either because I don't want to die yet but if me and Yami is the only key to saving the world from eternal darkness, I'll have to but I know you will all be here for me." Yugi said and he nodded.

"Well, we best get home as well before Anzu chews us out for being late." Nanaki said and ran off. Vincent took out Bahamut ZERO's summon materia and the large, six winged dragon appeared. He and Yugi climbed onto his back and he flew off behind Nanaki.

0

Back inside the club, Seto, Marik and Bakura watched the fight. "Well, it seemed Yami wasn't there to really fight them. Do you think the legend is starting to happen again?" Marik asked. "I don't know but a hunter filled with that much light and Yami going after him, it may be true and hopefully, they will get together to stop the evil force from coming." Seto answered softly.

0

Yami continued to jump from building to building until he got back to the small home he stayed in. He went inside and sighed, wincing as his back hit the door.

_'Why am I so attracted to one mortal child? Could the legend be starting to come to pass?'_ Yami thought before he looked up, seeing Aqua coming down the stairs. "Aqua, what are you doing up? You should still be in bed; your injuries aren't fully healed yet." Yami said.

"I came to see who came in, just in case it wasn't you." Aqua said as he stood on the bottom stair. He was in very bad shape. Many marks covered his body, his wings were tattered but he was still able to fly and his right arm was in a sling. He happened to be a vampire as well but he got himself into a battle with a well-armed hunter and was hit with many items that were able to harm vampires.

Many humans think that vampires are affected by the sunlight but they aren't. Things such as holy water, raw light energy and, from Yami's back injuries, holy fire, they could be in for trouble.

Yami walked over to Aqua and helped him back upstairs and to his room. "I told you Aqua, you need to stay in bed. Thanks to that holy water and light sword, you've been pretty hurt and it will take weeks to heal." Yami said as he laid the dragon vampire on the bed. He winced when he bended over and Aqua looked to him.

"And what about you? What happened?" he asked. "I happen to found a child of pure light and I followed him to the Shaded Eyes but he was with his circle of hunters and got into a fight with them. One happened to have arrows made with holy fire from what I felt and it still hurts to move a lot." Yami said as Aqua sat up again.

"Go and get the bandages and healing salve. I'll bandage your back for you." Aqua said and he nodded as he got the things he needed and brought them back to Aqua's room. Aqua made quick work of wrapping his back before lying back down on the bed once more. "So, what's this about a child of pure light?" he asked.

"I don't know. I felt that Illustria was killed the night before and went to go see who was able to kill her but when I got there, I saw a smaller hunter that looked like me in a way with an aura of pure light. I followed them back to their home and knew there was something about him that attracted me. I started to feel a forbidden emotion well up inside of me for that child and I have a feeling that it will grow. I love that child but because of the law of vampires, I dare not be near him with another vamp being close by." Yami said.

"Do you not think that the legend may be coming once again?" Aqua questioned. "I don't know but I hope not. I do not want to harm him by having him risk his life to save the world." Yami said. "But you know Anubis, he will do anything to gain power and he knows of the legend. He may be just waiting for the right time to use the spell and the item to bring eternal darkness to the world. You know the prophecy Yami. _'The Eye that sees what's yet to come, its vision shall be fulfilled. But blinded by events pre-determined, thus light and shadows both be killed.'_" Aqua recited and he nodded.

"I know. But how can I get close, more or less, convince his circle that I will do nothing to harm them?" Yami questioned. "They did put up a pretty harsh fight when I went against them and complete with holy magic, there's no way how I can stand up to them." he continued. "I know you'll find a way and hopefully it will be soon." Aqua said.

"Maybe I can help as well. Another vampire may not have been included in the legend but I will always be by your side to help Yami." Aqua said and he smiled. "Thank you Aqua. Now, get some rest. You may start to get well enough overnight to go out and hunt for food." Yami said and he nodded. "Goodnight, Yami." He said before Yami closed the door behind him as he left out the room.

He leaned back on the door and sighed. _'What can we do? I know of the legend but what did the vampire and hunter in the past do to stop such evil from destroying the world?'_ Yami thought before heading back to his own room.

0

Zypher: Ok, I'm all done and yes, I used Anubis and the prophecy from Yugioh: The Movie which means I have no ownership. I started to watch it again and when I heard about Anubis and the prophecy, I thought 'Why don't I use him as the evil villain for this story since Pegasus has been used enough by me?' So, there he is, ready to wreak havoc as the King of Vampires. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will review as always.


	4. A Life on the Line

Zypher: Thank you all for reviewing to the last chapter. Here's chapter 4 to Bloody Hearts.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 4

0

The next day, Keara woke up early to see if she could find where Yami was located. She knew she had to help in some way before the prophecy begins. "But how will I find him? At the most, he might not come out unless Yugi was alone or if he's hunting." Keara said as she took some spell books in hand and walked over to the table. She sat down and started to look through the books until she found a way to create a relic to let Yami not be in immense pain when he comes near Yugi.

She created the relic and placed three symbols on each of the triangles. The eye of Horus on one, the ying-yang symbol on another and the Celtic cross on the last. "There, now in order for him to help out Yugi when it comes to be that time, I need to find him in order to give him power equal to Yugi's." she said to herself as she got up, placing the triforce(1) relic in her pocket and went out, hoping that she will be able to find said vampire.

0

Back at their small home, Yami was still awake, thinking about Yugi. _'I want to know so much more about him but I can barely get near him.'_ he thought and sighed as he got up. He went to Aqua's room and saw he wasn't in there._ 'He must've went out hunting.'_ he thought once more before leaving out as well, needing to clear his mind and, hopefully, find Diamond somewhere.

0

Aqua struggled a bit as he flew through the air, looking for a suitable meal for the day. He found a man walking by and quickly dived for him, dragging him into an alley and quickly sucked his blood. Once he was done, he disposed his body before leaving once more. He landed on a roof and sighed. "These wounds will take forever to heal. With this condition, I need to keep myself hidden more often." he said quietly as he got up and flew off once more, heading to the park.

0

Keara was already there, looking through more of her spell books for a spell that will help Yami. She looked up when she heard someone landing near her and turned to see Aqua walking in her direction. Already knowing he was a vampire, she quickly picked up her things and hid behind a tree to watch what he was going to do.

_'Although I think he won't do much because of his condition.'_ she thought as she watched him walk by. "Maybe Yami can find a cure for these wounds, they starting to become a very big burden on me." Aqua said as he walked by catching Keara's attention.

_'He knows Yami. Maybe he can help me. Of course, I need to show him I won't slay him if he finds out I'm a vampire hunter.'_ she thought as she came out from behind the tree and came up to him. "Hey, wait up. I need to speak with you." she called and he turned to her and, already sensing she was a hunter, was about to fly off.

"Wait, don't leave just yet. I'm not going to slay you. I just need to speak with you." she said and he nodded. "Alright, what is it you want?" he asked. "I need to ask, do you know a vampire named Yami?" Keara questioned.

"Yeah, I live with him. Why do you want to know?" he asked. "Will you take me back to your home? I need to speak with him about the prophecy. He has fallen in love with one of my friends who is also in my circle of hunters. Because of the prophecy, I need to give him extra powers so he can come near my friend because his current aura doesn't match his so they can't be near each other." Keara explained and he nodded. "Alright, follow me. You may have to wait though since he might be out around this time." Aqua said as he walked off, Keara following behind him.

0

Yugi and the others woke up before Anzu did and used this time to sneak out of the house without her knowing. "So, what are we going to do today?" Jou asked. "I would like to take a walk through the park if that's alright." Yugi said. "Of course it's alright. We might just go ahead and get some breakfast before we split up to do our own thing until tonight if Anzu makes us go on another hunt for Yami." Nanaki said. He smiled and nodded as he left the group as they went to go to a nearby cafe.

When he got to the park, he sat down on one of the benches and sighed, glad to have this time of peace. What he didn't realize was that Yami was making his way towards him. Yami was deep in thought until he sensed the strong light aura and looked up to see Yugi there.

_'There he is but I know I still can't get near him without falling unconscious from the power of his aura.'_ he thought as he watches the boy from afar. Yugi looked up when he felt Yami's aura and turned to see him there. "Oh, it's you. What brings you out here so early?" he asked.

"Nothing much, really. Just came to clear my thought and hoped to find your friend. I wanted to speak with her." he said. "Why do you need to speak with Diamond?" Yugi asked as he got up and walked over to him but stopped when he noticed Yami backing up.

_'That's right. He can't come near me because of my aura being too strong compared to his.'_ Yugi remembered. "She helped me before and told me if I needed help, I should look for her." Yami said. "Oh, well, she should still be in the cafe but it's best to wait until she leaves the group first so my friends won't suspect something." Yugi said. He nodded as he walked off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yugi asked, not really wanting the vampire to leave just yet. "I'm going to head back home for now. Maybe we can see each other again one day." Yami said. "Well, do you think we could meet up later? I really want to learn more about you." Yugi said. Yami thought about it before nodding.

"Sure, I guess we can. How about midnight so at least your leader won't notice you're gone." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded. "Alright, we'll meet back here in the park." Yugi said happily which made Yami smile.

"Alright, see you then." Yami said as he left the park. Yugi smiled and sat back down on the bench. _'Maybe soon, I can truly tell him I love him. After hearing the legend and knowing that Yami really loves me like the vampire in the legend, I know that soon we will be together and save the world, even if we do need to sacrifice our lives to do so.'_ Yugi thought as he stayed in the park a while longer before getting up heading out of the park.

0

Keara stayed in Yami and Aqua's home as he left once more. She placed her books on the coffee table and sat down, waiting for Yami. When she heard the door open, she got up as Yami came in. "What are you doing here?" he asked, ready to fight if that's why she was here.

"I came here to talk with you about the prophecy. As we all know now, you love Yugi but you can't get near him because of your aura level. I can help you if you trust me." Keara said. He didn't give it much thought because he wanted to be with Yugi without any problems and nodded. "I can trust you if you are true to your word and will help me be with Yugi." Yami said.

"Of course, come with me and I can help strengthen your aura." Keara said and headed back outside with Yami following behind her. She stopped him and placed a hand on his forehead, placing her other hand on the ground. With a quick chant, she summoned forth all the negative energy that dwells beneath the earth's surface and turns it into Yami's power. He felt the increase in his aura and smiled softly.

When she felt that Yami's aura was the same as Yugi's, she removed her hand from the ground and his forehead and got up. "There, not only are you stronger, you also have the powers of a dark necromantic wizard and mage. Now, let me see your sword." Keara said and he had his sword materialize in his hand before handing it to her.

She chanted softly, making runes of the dark elven race appear on his sword. They glowed softly before disappearing. "I will do the same for Yugi and once the runes are done, they will be combined so that you or Yugi won't be harmed by either weapon, especially if they were to be used against you or him." Keara explained and he nodded. They headed back inside and she pulled out the relic from her pocket.

"And take this as well. This will help you if you and Yugi encounter trouble when you are needed to take care of the prophecy." Keara said as he took the relic.

"I know there should be no reason to ask but why are you helping me and what is your name?" Yami asked as he sat back down. She placed a hand against his back and chanted some healing and revival spells to heal the wounds made by the holy items until they are fully healed and his blood loss was restored.

"I'm Keara and I came to help you because I thought you have come to defeat us when you came to the club last night but after you left, Diamond has told us your true reason for coming and I want you to forgive me for thinking otherwise." Keara said as she summoned all her dark necromantic powers to create an unlimited supply of the healthiest blood imaginable.

The blood itself is a combination of the most healthiest, most well-kept humans to the finest of witch and elven blood of old combined to create almost a delicate wine that shall give him and Aqua the strength of the forgotten powers of old combined with the modern powers of the new.

"I want to help you both cause I don't want to see you or Yugi dying after your role has been done to seal the evil back where it belongs." she continued as she took the blood and set it in the refrigerator. He nodded and sighed.

"I thank you for helping me out. Maybe I can help you and your friends out as well by heading back to the castle and seeing what our king is up to. More or less he will be the one to conduct the ritual when he finds the Pyramid of Light. I have seen scrolls that talked about the item and how it, used correctly, could be the end of the world as we speak. While I'm there, I'll see if I can find them." Yami said and she nodded. "Alright. I best be going now so I'll see you whenever I do." Keara said as she left out.

Yami watched her leave before looking out the window to see it was getting late._ 'Hopefully Aqua makes it back before any hunters come out.'_ Yami thought as he got up and went to get a little rest before he goes to visit Yugi and make his journey to the Dark Castle after Yugi leaves.

0

In said castle, Anubis was sending out every available vampire to go and look for the Pyramid of Light. "Once I find the pyramid, I will first unlock its powers and use it to destroy Yami. He may or may not know that he is the vampire that can stop me if he finds the Prince of Light and I'm not going to let him succeed with ruining my plans." Anubis said.

A low class vamp walked in and kneeled down before him. "King Anubis, we have located the Pyramid of Light but it is guarded by a strong light barrier, us weaker and most of the mid class vampires can't get through without being killed." the vampire said.

He nodded and got up. "Take me to where the barrier is located; maybe we can have some of our strongest vampires to retrieve the pyramid." Anubis said and the smaller vampire nodded as he led the way.

0

Anzu walked out their shared home later that night, angry that everyone was gone by the time she woke up but she didn't bother with looking for them and went out hunting herself. When she came across one of the buildings, she felt a strong aura that was almost like Yami's but wasn't that strong and look up to see Aqua perched on the edge of the roof.

"Ah, a vampire dragon. He must've been around Yami if he almost has the same aura as him. He looks like he already encountered some strong holy items and I will be happy to end his misery." Anzu whispered as she snuck into a nearby alley and aimed her gun at Aqua.

Aqua didn't notice her and Anzu was glad for that as she quickly pulled the trigger, the bullet aiming straight for his heart. He heard the resounding bang of the gun and moved out the way but not quick enough as the bullet was embedded into his back, just mere inches from his heart and he cried out, falling from the roof in pain.

He fell to the ground harshly, landing on his side with his right wing beneath him, causing the bone to crack under his weight and he winced. He tried to get up but he was in too much pain seeing as the bullet was combined with raw light energy and would've killed him if he didn't dodge it.

Anzu came out of the alley, a victorious smirk on her face as she walked over to the seemingly dead vampire. "This has to be the easiest kill I ever made and without the help of my circle. Maybe I should look for Yami on my own and take care of him myself." Anzu said and she kneeled down beside Aqua and picked up the dragon pendant he wore around his neck as proof she did took care of him.

"Too bad he was a vamp; he looks cute enough to be something other than a vamp to me. Oh well." Anzu said as she got up and pocketed the pendant and left.

Aqua's breathing was heavy and growled softly as he got up and started to limp his way back home although he didn't make it far before collapsing onto the ground.

0

Yugi was making his way back to the park after telling his friends where he was going to be. Like Keara told Yami earlier, she gave Yugi a sword forged of light and placed runes on the blade so it was now combined with High and Dark elven runes like Yami's sword. When he was about to enter the park, he saw a form lying on the ground and quickly walked across the street and gasped as he saw Aqua.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he helped the weak vampire. He winced because of Yugi's aura but was able to tell him what happened. "Hunter...bullet...pain..." he whispered incoherently. "Did you have an encounter with a hunter?" he questioned and he nodded.

"Take...me to...Yami." he said before falling unconscious. _'He knows Yami. Glad I decided to meet with him tonight.'_ Yugi thought and with all the strength he could muster, he helped Aqua up and started walking to the park once more.

0

Yami was already at the park and was waiting for Yugi to come. He looked up when he felt the familiar light aura but also felt a dark aura combined with it and easily knew it was Aqua but he also felt it weakening. He got up quickly and ran over to where they were. "Yugi!" he called and stopped when he saw them.

"Yami! Help me! I saw him hurt and he said a hunter shot him." Yugi said as Yami ran over and helped Aqua up. "Aqua, what happened?" he asked but didn't get any response. "He fell unconscious after he told me to come look for you. I'm worried, what if he dies?" Yugi asked as Yami slung Aqua over his shoulder.

"I don't know but I have an idea what we could do. Yugi, head back to your home and look for Keara and tell her to come back to my house. She can heal him like she did for me but hurry, Aqua's aura is diminishing and if we don't seal that wound, get that bullet out and give him blood, he won't survive the night." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he ran off back home as Yami took Aqua back home.

"Please, don't die on me, Aqua." Yami whispered as he continued to carry Aqua back home.

0

Seto felt that something was wrong and got up. Bakura looked to him as he got up. "What the matter with you?" he asked. "Something is wrong, someone's aura is dying and it isn't Yami because his is stronger now. It feels like Aqua's." Seto said and he gaped.

"What do you mean it's Aqua! He just got himself out of a battle with a hunter before!" Bakura exclaimed. "Another must've came and got him in his weakened state and you know how hunters are, taking something from the vampire to show they killed him or her. If they took his dragon pendant, he may not survive the night." Seto said.

Bakura got up quickly and called for Marik, Crimson, Ruby and Toben. "Well, we aren't going to let that happen. As much as I really don't care for Yami and Aqua, I'm not going to have him die on us." Bakura said and Seto nodded as they left out. "Who's going to watch over the club?" Crimson asked. "Mokuba will come and watch it for us. We just need to worry about Aqua's life." Ruby said and he nodded as they left out the club and quickly made their way to Yami and Aqua's home.

0

Zypher: There, that's all for this chapter. Yes, I am evil but don't worry, I'm not going to let Aqua die but he along with Yami will get payback so review and you'll get chapter 5.

(1) - This version of the triforce is not the same as the one from Legend of Zelda. Don't be confused by the two.


	5. Saving One's Life

Zypher: Hey everybody. I'm back and with a new chapter to Bloody Hearts. Please enjoy as always.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 5

0

When Yami got back to the house, he quickly made his way upstairs and to Aqua's room. He lied him down on the bed face down and saw the wound. He headed back downstairs and got a knife along with a bottle of blood that Keara made for them before heading back up and with care, took the bullet out. He threw away the bullet and waited, hoping that Yugi will come back with Keara in time.

0

Yugi ran quickly back home and looked for Keara. "Keara, where are you? I need your help badly." Yugi called and she came downstairs and looked to him. "What's the matter, Yugi?" she asked. "Yami's friend is wounded badly and we need you to heal the wound in his back before he dies." Yugi explained and she nodded, remembering Aqua from when they met in the park.

"Come, I'll call for Fenrir (1) to take us there." She said as she summoned the large blue, yellow and white horned wolf to carry them to Yami's home.

She climbed on, Yugi climbing up behind her and Fenrir ran off towards Yami's house when she told him how to get there.

0

Yami paced through the living room, waiting for Yugi and Keara to arrive. When he heard a knock at the door, he went towards it and opened it. "Seto? Bakura? Marik? What are you doing here?" Yami asked. "We felt Aqua's aura dying and we came here to see if he's alright." Ruby said as he, Crimson and Toben came from behind them.

"He's ok but I don't know for how long." Yami said. "You can head upstairs and watch over him for me. I'm waiting for someone else." he continued and they nodded as they left upstairs.

0

It didn't take them long before they reached Yami's house. "So Keara, what got you so mad earlier when you came downstairs?" Yugi asked. "When me and the others got back, Anzu came parading in, saying she was able to kill off a strong vamp and got his dragon pendant as proof. If it wasn't for the fact she was the leader, I would've done something but of course, she will be taken off that high horse soon." Keara said as Fenrir stopped in front of Yami's house. They got off and ran up to the door. Yugi knocked and Yami opened the door.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. Please, go and check on Aqua for me. I don't know how long he will last." Yami said and Keara nodded as she headed upstairs and Yugi looked up to Yami as he closed the door behind him.

"Do you think Aqua will survive?" Yugi asked. "I don't know. His wound may be gone and blood will be restored but he's nothing without his dragon pendant because he infused it with part of his life just in case he loses his in battle. As long as that dragon pendant is gone, he will most likely go into a coma if not die because his aura is gone." Yami explained and Yugi gasped.

_'Then Aqua must've been the one that Anzu shot today. Keara told me that she had a dragon pendant from a vamp she killed but she didn't mention it was a vampire dragon!'_ Yugi thought with shock. "Yami! I know who has Aqua's pendant!" Yugi said.

"Who? We must get it back before tomorrow night." Yami said and he nodded. "The leader to our hunter circle, Anzu, said she slayed a vamp earlier today. I wasn't there but Keara told me that she was showing it off to everyone when they got back. She mentioned it was a vampire but she didn't say it was a vampire dragon so we didn't suspect much." Yugi explained and he nodded.

"Well, because you or Keara may have not told your friends about me and the fate we have to go through, they won't trust me and may slay me before I have a chance to explain, I need you to go and retrieve that pendant before Aqua dies. I'll stay here to make sure his condition doesn't get worse." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he ran out and climbed onto Fenrir's back once more.

"Fenrir, we need to get back to the house and fast before a life is lost." Yugi said and he nodded as he ran off once more.

0

When Yugi left, Yami headed upstairs, he heard Bakura and Marik arguing with Keara. "Bakura, Marik, leave her alone. I invited her here to help Aqua." Yami said. "But she's a hunter! What makes you think she wouldn't whip out a weapon and kill us?" Marik asked. "She has no intention of doing that. She plans to help me and Yugi with the prophecy and I trust her." he said, silencing any comebacks they were about to make.

Keara thanked him before heading over to the bed where Aqua lied. His breathing was shallow and the bullet wound was still bleeding. She placed a hand over the wound and whispered a healing spell. The wound closed and Aqua's breathing returned to normal a bit but it was still shallow.

"Ok, the wound's healed but something's not right." Keara said. "His aura is dying away still. If his aura fades away completely then he has no hope of coming back. The only way he will be able to recover is if Yugi gets the dragon pendant back from your leader." Yami said. "So that's why. Oh, I wish I can kill that woman." Keara growled, clenching her fists.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get away with hurting our friend." Bakura said after hearing what happened. "And when did you start to care?" Seto taunted.

"Hey! Don't start with me about that! I may despise Yami and Aqua at some point but that doesn't mean I don't worry about their well-being!" Bakura retorted. "It's nice to hear you worry about us but right now, let's hope Yugi gets Aqua's pendant." Yami said and they nodded.

0

Fenrir entered the house and Yugi hopped off his back. "Come on, I may need your help since its late and everyone may be asleep by now." Yugi said and he nodded as he followed him upstairs and to Anzu's room. Yugi opened the door silently and made sure Anzu was asleep before walking inside, Fenrir coming up behind him.

"Fenrir, go and get the pendant for me." Yugi whispered and Fenrir walked over to Anzu's bedside. Seeing the pendant was around her neck, he tried to pull it away but she turned over onto her side.

He snorted and went onto the other side and tried to get it off once more but she kept shifting. Yugi had just about enough and snuck over as well and held her lightly as Fenrir pulled the pendant away from her. When he got it, he handed it to Yugi and they were about to leave out the door. They didn't make it through because she woke up and looked to then. "Wha, Yugi! What are you doing in my room!" she exclaimed.

"We came her to get the pendant. You making someone lose their life because you took it." Yugi said. She got out of bed and walked over to him. "So? Why should I care? If the vampire didn't die then he needs to. All hunters are supposed to kill vampires, not save them. Now, give me that pendant back." she said and Yugi shook his head.

"No, I'm giving this back to who it belongs to." he said before leaving out the room but she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back.

"As leader, you do as I say now give me that pendant!" Anzu yelled at him but Fenrir growled and slammed into her side, making her fall and lose her grip on Yugi's shirt. He climbed onto his back and Fenrir ran out, closing the door behind him and summoned up a wall of stone to block the door.

They heard her yelling but they didn't pay no mind as they left the house and headed back to Yami's, hoping that they weren't too late.

0

They made it back to the house and Yugi got off Fenrir's back and went inside, heading upstairs quickly and into the opened room. "Yami, I have his pendant, is he alright?" Yugi asked. Yami looked to him and shook his head.

"No, the wound is sealed and we gave him blood but we still need the pendant. He stopped breathing a while after you left." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he walked over and placed the pendant around his neck. There was no change but Yami and the others can tell his aura was starting to recover a bit. "Well, he's fine now, let hope his aura is back to normal by tomorrow." Yami said and they nodded as they left out the room.

"Well, it best we head back to the club now. Tell us if Aqua's feeling better tomorrow night." Ruby said as they left out. "We better get back as well Yugi." Keara said as she left but Yugi didn't come with her. "Um, Keara, is it alright if I stay here with Yami? I'm worried about Aqua and I want to know if he'll be alright tomorrow." Yugi said and she nodded.

"Of course you can stay. I don't know what I'll tell the others though but I'll think of something." Keara said and he nodded. "I'll leave Fenrir here to watch over you. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you and Aqua." Keara said before leaving.

"Yugi, can you watch over Aqua for me? I need to head somewhere." Yami said as he walked over to him. "Sure. How long are you going to be gone?" he asked. "Hopefully not long. I almost forgot that I wanted to head to the vampire capital and see what our king is up to. If he finds the Pyramid of Light then the ritual will not be far behind and I need to try and stop him beforehand." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he gave the vampire a short hug.

"Be careful, Yami." Yugi whispered and he hugged him back. "I will. Just keep an eye on Aqua for me." Yami said before leaving Yugi and heading out.

Yugi watched as he left before heading back upstairs with Fenrir.

0

Yami leapt from building to building before coming upon the vampire capital that was hidden behind a barrier that kept humans from seeing it. He headed for the castle grounds and snuck inside, seeing as it was heavily guarded. _'The only thing I can think of is that Anubis has gotten the Pyramid of Light. I need to get those scrolls.' _Yami thought as he entered the castle and looked for the library.

0

Anubis grinned as he came past the barrier with ease, holding the Pyramid of Light. "Finally, I have you in my possession. Now all we need is to conduct the ritual and this world will be mine." Anubis said as he made his way back to the castle.

0

Yami found the library and looked around for the scrolls that contained that ritual. "It has to be in here somewhere." Yami said to himself as he looked around some more. He heard footsteps coming his way and he guessed as much it was the king and looked for a place to hide, covering his aura as Anubis came in.

"Now where is those scrolls?" he questioned as he placed the Pyramid of Light on the table. "Ah, here they are." he said as he picked them up. Before he could do anything though, a vampire servant came in a told him he was needed for something important. He growled in anger as he placed the scrolls on the table and took the Pyramid of Light with him as he left the library.

When he was gone, Yami came from his hiding spot and grabbed the scrolls before leaving out through the window.

0

After dealing with the council, he headed back into the library but found that the scrolls were missing. "Where did they go!" He growled as he looked around. He stopped thought when he felt a trace of aura that wasn't any vampire that he knew was in the castle.

_'There's only one aura that matches that although it's twice as strong and that's Yami. He would never come back to the capital but if the scrolls are gone, then that means he has already found the Prince of Light.'_ Anubis thought as he left out the library.

"And, of course, I can't let him get away with those scrolls when I'm so close to world domination. Yami, you may have got away this time but it won't happen again." Anubis whispered to himself as he left out of the castle and started making his way to Domino.

0

Zypher: Ok, this is a pretty good place to stop for now. Don't worry, Anubis won't do much to anyone. Anyways, please review and you'll get the next chapter and find out what Anubis is up to.

(1)- This is not Fenrir from Norse mythology, this happens to be the Fenrir summon from Final Fantasy IX.


	6. Death of a Friend

Zypher: Greetings everybody. I bet you all been waiting for this chapter. Anzu will get what she deserves for hurting Aqua and almost killing him. Enjoy.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 6

0

The next morning, Yugi woke up silently and yawned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got up from Fenrir's side, sleeping on him throughout the night, and walked over to the bed. He smiled as he saw Aqua's was breathing once more.

_'At least I was able to help before he could die. I know I'm a vampire hunter but that doesn't mean a vampire who was already wounded from a battle should be hurt even more.'_ Yugi thought as he lightly touched Aqua's forehead.

Aqua shifted in his sleep before opening his eyes and looked to him. Yugi lifted his hand and smiled lightly. "Hi, I'm glad you're awake." Yugi whispered. He nodded and sat up from the bed.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked. "I'm Yugi. Yami and I met each other a while back and I stayed here to make sure you were alright for him." Yugi explained and he nodded. "Well then, I'm Aqua and it's nice to meet you, Yugi." Aqua replied.

Yugi nodded and sat down beside him. "So, what happened to make you get so many injuries?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I happened to be out one night, looking for something to eat but I was cornered by a hunter. This hunter, unfortunately, had a different aura compared to most I encountered and was armed to the teeth with holy items. I did everything I could to stop him but he was too strong. With holy water, he messed up my wings badly but I was still able to fly. With holy tipped arrows, he was able to get me all these marks since I was able to dodge fatal blows.

"And when I tried to leave, he brought out a holy staff and hit me hard in my arm, trying to aim for my wings, and broke it. I thought I would've died if something didn't call him away." Aqua explained and Yugi nodded, feeling bad that he had to go through such trouble just to get away from a hunter.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through such, Aqua. As much as I would hate to tell you so, I'm a hunter as well but I don't want to harm you in any way." Yugi said and he nodded. "I can trust you; I can tell by your aura that you are here for a good cause." Aqua said. Yugi nodded and then thought about something.

_'If he has almost the same level of aura that Yami does before he gained more power to be able to stand next to me, why isn't he affected?'_ Yugi thought. "Hey Aqua, I have something I want to ask you." Yugi said and he looked to him.

"What is it, Yugi?" Aqua questioned. "Well, I just noticed you have the same aura as Yami before he got more power from my friend and I have lighter aura so that not many vampires can stand next to me. Why aren't you affected by my aura?" Yugi asked.

"The reason for that is that since I've been around him, I gained the same aura level as him but not the power he gained so he can be next to you. This is all because of destiny. You two were destined to meet with each other and save the world from Anubis. I'm not part of the legend so I won't be affected by your aura. Depending on what happens could affect me as well because I watch out for Yami like he does for me." Aqua said and Yugi looked to him.

He hoped that nothing will happen to him or Yami. "Well, we best sit here and wait for Yami to get back. He told me that he went to the capital of vampires to get the ritual scrolls from the king. I hope he didn't get caught." Yugi said as he looked outside.

_'I hope so as well.'_ Aqua thought.

0

Diamond and the others woke up to Anzu's screaming and yelling and came from their rooms to see what was wrong. "Well, it's seems she put up a fight last night." Keara said, seeing the door was sealed up by stone.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked. "Do you remember the legend Yugi's grandfather told us before he passed away?" she asked. They nodded. "But what does that have to do with Anzu being sealed up in her room?" Malik questioned.

"Because, she took something dear from a friend of the vampire that is going to save this world. She almost took his life and Yugi got back what she stole and she must've made Fenrir angry if he sealed up the door." Keara said.

"But, why would Yugi help out another vampire?" Ryou asked. "Because, the vampire he saved may be a neutral party to the legend but he may be of more help than we all thought." Keara said. "Well, since that has been explained, shouldn't we free Anzu before she jumps out the window, comes back in and yells at us for not helping her out of her room last night?" Vincent questioned.

"Nah, leave her in there. I say we leave out of here before she does jump out a window, comes in and _tries_ to yell at us." Diamond said and they agreed before leaving out.

"So, does anyone know where Yugi went to?" Jou asked. "He might still be at Yami and Aqua's home, watching over Aqua. We'll go over there but promise me that you won't go and try to hurt him. He's already been through enough, especially with Anzu shooting him while he was weakened." Keara said and they nodded.

0

Yugi was now in the kitchen, taking a bottle of blood from the cooler. _'I hope Yami is alright. He said he was supposed to be back soon.'_ Yugi thought as he went to head upstairs but heard a knock at the door. He placed the bottle on the table and walked over to the door and opened it. Yami's friends stood at the door.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?" Yugi asked as he let them inside. "We came here to see if Aqua's ok. Yami never came over so we decided to come to see if he's alright ourselves." Marik said. "He's fine now. I just came down here to get him some blood." Yugi said as he went to the table and picked up the bottle of blood before heading upstairs with the other vampires.

Aqua looked up when he heard Yugi come inside and looked to the others. "So, what brings you guys here? I can understand Seto and Ruby coming but as for your four, I wouldn't expect you to worry about me." Aqua said, looking to Bakura, Marik, Crimson and Toben.

"Ok, let's not go into this again. We were worried about you after noticing your aura was dying last night. We rather not have a fellow vampire die because of some hunter's incompetence." Bakura said and Aqua nodded. Yugi walked over and passed him the bottle and he thanked him. "So, does anyone know where Yami went to?" Ruby asked.

"He told me he was heading to the capital of vampires to get the scrolls from Anubis. He hasn't been back since and I'm starting to worry about him." Yugi said. "Don't worry, I'll bet he'll be back soon. He doesn't go off and get himself killed easily." Crimson said.

As soon as he said that, Yami came through the window, holding the scrolls under his arm. Yugi smiled and ran over to him, giving him a light hug. "I'm happy to see you. I thought something happened to you." Yugi murmured. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I would've been back sooner if I didn't have so many close encounters with Anubis. He's making his way here to get the scrolls back and I bet he sensed my aura before I made it from the capital so he knows who to look for." Yami said.

"Well, we can't let him get those scrolls. What are we going to do?" Toben questioned. "We'll fight him," Yami said and then looked to Yugi. "With your friends' help of course. With enough holy items, we may be able to make him retreat for a while but I know he will come back again and again until he gets the scrolls back." Yami said and they nodded.

They heard the doorbell and Yugi went downstairs to open the door. "Hey Yugi, we were wondering where you went off to." Jou said. "Oh, I'm glad you guys came, we need your help." Yugi said as he led them inside and upstairs.

Of course, there was a little hostility between Jou and Malik after seeing Marik and Seto again. "So, what's the plan here?" Diamond asked. "Since Anubis is making his way here for the scrolls, its best we confront him before he makes it to the city or else he will tear it down as he goes. We don't need to be losing more innocent lives than it should be. We'll take him on first and then you and your friends can come in with the holy items to throw him off guard." Yami explained and they nodded.

"We better get going now. I'll take Bahamut and get our weapons. Yugi, you keep Fenrir beside you since you're the Prince of Light. If he senses you in the midst of battle, he will come after you so he wouldn't have any challenges when he does succeed with getting the scrolls again and conducts the ritual." Diamond said and he nodded.

"Let's get going, I can already feel him near." Seto whispered and they nodded, leaving out, Diamond heading back to the house to get their weapons.

0

Anubis can feel the power of the scrolls strongly and was starting to make his way towards Yami and Aqua but was stopped when he saw him along with the other vampires. "Ah, Yami. It's so nice to see you again. Too bad you won't be alive long enough. Where are the scrolls?" Anubis demanded.

"I'm not telling you. I had them hidden somewhere safe so you won't get them. We are not letting you conduct the ritual." Yami said as he brought out his sword from the shadows. The others brought out their own weapons and Anubis laughed. "So, you're really going to fight with me. Fine, I'll make sure you death is painful." Anubis hissed as he charged for them.

They charged into battle as well, easily doing some damage since it was eight against one but they knew he may turn out to be stronger than he shows himself to be.

0

Yugi and the others watched from afar. "Man, Anubis makes himself look like a big pushover." Topaz murmured. "He may look like it now but I know he has something planned and we need to make sure he doesn't aim for Yami." Keara said and they nodded. Diamond came back with their weapons as she strapped on her crossbow.

"Bahamut, take me up." she said and the dragon flew up into the air and over the battlefield. She aimed for Anubis and when he finally stood still to launch another attack, she shot at him.

He roared in pain as the arrow hit his chest, just barely missing his heart and he looked up in the direction the arrow came from and growled. "A hunter. What are you doing here?" he hissed before grinning darkly.

"No matter, I'll take you down like I'm about to do with these lowly vampires!" he roared and shot a blast at her and Bahamut. He swerved out of the way of the blast and growled, shooting down for him. When he got close, Diamond jumped off his back while he tackled Anubis down.

"Nice shot." Crimson said and she nodded. "We best back up a bit. When Bahamut gets angry, he'll use Mega Flare." Diamond said and they nodded as they back away towards everyone else. Bahamut threw Anubis off his him when he had the chance to get a hold of his neck and flew up into the air, charging up his energy before releasing his Mega Flare attack on Anubis. He cried out in pain as the blast did a number on him but he was still standing.

"You fools! You think you can defeat me!" Anubis roared as he shot another blast at Bahamut but he disappeared before the blast could hit. Diamond pocketed his summon materia, not wanting Bahamut to get severely damaged before she aimed for him again, getting him in his stomach.

He growled before charging at them, a giant Halberd materializing in his hands. "I will kill you all!" he roared as he slashed at them but they dodged the attack and Yami split his sword in two before going to attack Anubis again. Vincent transformed into Chaos as he went to help Yami.

From the air, Malik and Diamond continued to shoot at him which made him angrier by the minute and ignored the fact he was starting to get weaker each time the holy fire rushed through him. Jou, Ryou and Kaiser rushed into battle as well, seeing as Yami and Vincent was starting to take damage from Anubis' attacks.

Keara stayed back, using her magic to heal the group and also sent holy fire to burn Anubis. Yugi watched the whole thing before calling Fenrir over. "We have to help. Come on." Yugi said before he climbed onto his back. Fenrir ran into battle, dodging everyone as he came up to Anubis. Yugi unsheathed his sword and Fenrir jumped up into the air.

As they got closer to the unguarded Anubis, Yugi swung for all his worth and left a massive gash on his chest. He roared once again in pain and slapped them away with his halberd. Yugi fell from Fenrir's back and landed on the ground harshly.

"The Prince of Light. He's mine!" Anubis roared as he ran towards Yugi. "NO!" Yami yelled as he chased after him but he knew he may not make it to him in time. "Yugi, run!" Keara called. He got up and saw that Anubis was coming towards him and didn't have time to get up as run but a dark figure came by and charged right into his side.

"Aqua!" Yugi called as said dragon vamp came over to help him up.

"Aqua, what are you doing here? You're still wounded and Anubis may kill you." Yugi said. "I'm fine. I'm not going to let him hurt you or Yami." Aqua said. Anubis got up once more, bleeding tons of blood but he was still standing but they could tell he was starting to lose energy and strength.

"I thought you would've been dead by now Aqua. I guess that hunter didn't do much to you." Anubis spoke. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I was the one to have sent that hunter to attack you. I knew you would try and help Yami with the ritual since you knew what I was planning and I wasn't going to let you ruin it for me. I guess I'll have to take care of you myself." Anubis said as he walked towards him.

"Yugi, go on. I'll see what I can do to him." Aqua said. "No, I can't leave you here. He may try something to kill you." Yugi said. "I like to see him try." Aqua said.

A black and red rapier appeared in his hand and he stood his ground as Anubis stood in front of him. Fenrir came over to Yugi and he climbed onto his back before walking back over to the rest of the group. "You really think you can hold yourself against me? I may be weakened but I can chop off your head in an instant." Anubis said.

"I think I can take you down with one arm." Aqua said smugly before charging at him. Anubis blocked his attack before giving one of his own but he blocked it as well. "Is that all you got, Anubis? I'm wounded worse than you and I'm still strong enough to still block your Halberd." Aqua said as he jumped over him and slashed at his back repeatedly before jumping away as he swung the blade to try and hit him.

"Stop jumping around!" Anubis roared as he continued to slash at him but kept missing. Aqua made a move to run past him and while his was swinging his halberd, he jumped and landed on the flat of the blade and letting the blade carry him, he slashed at Anubis before jumping off once more. "I guess it's time to end this." Aqua said as he charged for Anubis' weakened form but the unexpected happened.

Anubis has a dagger show up in his hand and with a forceful throw; the dagger was embedded in Aqua's chest, right where his heart was. He stopped in his tracks and knelt down to the ground. Anubis smirked.

"Hah, let's see you survive that." Anubis whispered before he disappeared, teleporting himself back to the castle. _"I'll be back though and when I do, I will kill you all and get the scrolls."_ he said before he was completely gone.

"Aqua!" Yugi cried and ran over to him. He pulled the dagger from his chest and helped him up. Keara ran over and placed her hand to his chest and sealed up the wound but even as she did, she felt no heartbeat. She pulled her hand away and sighed. "I don't think he's coming back this time, we reacted too late." Keara whispered.

"No, he has to come back. We can't lose him." Yugi said softly as he continued to hold onto Aqua's limp body. "We did, Yugi. I can't bring him back that easily." Keara said. "You have to! Please, Keara! There has to be a way!" Yugi cried.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I can't bring him back right now but I will look through every spell book I have to find a way to bring him back." Keara said.

Yugi nodded and Yami picked him up. "Don't cry, Yugi. We'll all help with bringing Aqua back and Anubis will pay." Yami said and he nodded, still crying into his shirt. Yugi was very heartbroken to know Aqua was dead. He only knew him for only so long but it hurt to lose a close friend such as him.

"Come on, we can all head back to our place. By now, Anzu would've left and tried to look for us to yell in our faces why we didn't help her out of her room earlier." Diamond said as she called Bahamut and told him to pick up Aqua.

They all left to head home once more, silence falling over the group for the loss of a friend.

0

When they got there, they had an unfortunate encounter with Anzu. "And where have you guys been! I've been looking for you everywhere in the city and then, when you finally come back, you bring vampires in here like they were normal people! I want to know the meaning of this!" she yelled at them. Diamond stepped up.

"You know what Anzu, I had just about enough to hear with you. We just got ourselves out of tough battle with the King of Vampires out of all people and we don't need you shouting at us for not helping you out of your room. For all we know, you deserve to be locked up in there until you rot to death." Diamond growled.

Anzu growled. "Well, who cares, all I know is that you better get rid of these vampires or else I'll kill them off myself." Yugi lifted his head from Yami's chest and glared at her. "Anzu, will you leave us alone, we are all devastated because we lost a friend to Anubis. We don't need you to make it worse with your threats." Yugi said which shocked them all.

"You dare speak back to me? I am your leader and I make the decisions around here." Anzu snarled as she grabbed Yugi away from Yami but he grabbed onto her arm. "I suggest you let him go right now." Yami said dangerously low. She huffed. "And what are you going to do about it?" she questioned.

He snarled as his grip tightened and she screamed as she felt the bone in her forearm break, making her let go of Yugi. Yami moved her backwards until they were in the center of the living room.

"I just had about enough to hear with your threats. And frankly, I don't think you make a good leader. First, you tried to kill of a close friend to me while he was weak then you dare steal his pendant. You make a mockery out of all hunters that I have gone against and I think you would be better off dead while Keara takes role as leader of this circle." Yami hissed before he pulled her head back and bit into her neck harshly.

She cried out and tried to move him away but he just dug his fangs deeper into her neck. He drained her of all her blood before snapping her neck in half and let her limp body dropped to the floor. The others walked inside and saw that Anzu was dead. "I guess she really pissed him off. He would never kill anyone so brutally." Ruby said.

"Well, I can tell this won't be his only time. After what Anubis did, he's out for revenge." Vincent said and they nodded. "Well, let's get rid of the body before it starts to smell. Yugi, do you mind taking the vampires up to some guest rooms for us?" Diamond asked and he nodded as he led them upstairs.

"What about Aqua?" Ryou asked. "He'll stay in my room. Tonight, I'll look for a spell to bring his life back. He's lucky to still have his dragon pendant so that will help us greatly." Keara said and he nodded.

"Let's get to work." Diamond said as she took Anzu's arms. Jou grabbed hold of her legs and they took her outside, looking for a place to dump the body. They all knew she doesn't even deserve a proper burial. "You know what, I have a better idea." Diamond said as she dropped her arms. She clasped her hands together and whispered a quiet incantation. Soon a hole of light appeared in front of them and a serpent-like liquid figure came out before it solidifies into Leviathan.

He looked down to them and saw the dead body. He looked to Diamond curiously. "Don't worry; I didn't do anything this time. One of our new vampire friends killed her." she said and he nodded.

"Anyways, can you do me a favor and take her body to the ocean. She doesn't deserve a burial after what she did so she would be better off as shark bait." Diamond said and he nodded as he took her body into his mouth and disappeared back into the hole of light. "That takes care of that. Let's get back inside and help Keara find a spell to bring back Aqua." Diamond said and Jou nodded as they headed inside once more.

0

Back in the vampire capital, Anubis paced around the throne room. "Now, how will I get those scrolls back now? Yami and his little vampire friend must've joined up with the hunters to keep them safe as well as use their partnership as an advantage to keep me away. I need to think of a way how I can get past them." Anubis said to himself before he spotted the Pyramid of Light that was still sitting on the arm of his throne and smirked. _'And I think I just found it.'_

0

Zypher: That shall be all for this chapter. And before it does happen, please, don't kill me for killing Aqua off! I didn't want to but for some reason, it felt so right at that point and time! Even I started crying when he died! He will come back in future chapters so he won't be gone for long. Now that I got that out, please review and I'll make sure everyone has a happy ending, except for Anubis.


	7. Dreams Are Only the Beginning

Zypher: Hello again and welcome to chapter 7 of Bloody Hearts. As you know, Aqua died in the last chapter but I'm not that evil so he won't be gone for as long as intended. Anyways, I thank you all for your reviews and I present to you chapter 7.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 7

0

After Anzu's death, which they were all grateful for; Keara was made to be the new leader of their circle of hunters. She was happy to be assigned to that position but she had more important things to do as of now. Back in her room, she was looking through her Necromancy books, trying to find a resurrection spell that she could use to bring back Aqua.

Aqua himself was lying in an in-lined jade coffin, his body lifeless but she could see that his soul that was in his pendant was trying to fight away death. She finally found a spell to her liking, although it would use half of her life, she was willing to sacrifice it for a friend. She whispered the incantation and a dark glow surrounded her. She felt the pull of half of her soul leaving her and entering Aqua's lifeless body.

She finished the incantation and as the last words passed her lips, a dark glow came from Aqua's body as her soul combined with his body and part of his pendant, intertwining with his sealed soul and his eyes opened slowly before he sat up from the coffin. He placed a hand up to his head, still slightly dazed before looking around.

"What happened?" he asked. "You were killed by Anubis because of a trick he was planning. He stabbed you straight in the heart with a dagger before you could finish him off and you died. Yugi was very sad to see you die and we couldn't save you in time but I was able to bring you back to life with a little Necromancy magic." Keara explained and he nodded as he climbed out of the coffin. "Thank you." he said.

"It was nothing. I hate seeing Yugi sad. I care for him like a little brother and I will do anything to keep him happy. Right now, I think he would want to see you." Keara said. He nodded before he left out the room.

She watched him leave before she sat down on her bed, tired out from the loss of half of her life and the strong Necromancy magic she had to use. She lied down on her bed and went to sleep.

0

Aqua headed downstairs and saw Yugi still being comforted by Yami. "Yami, I really miss him. I didn't even get to know him that much." Yugi said quietly.

"Don't worry, little one. I know Keara will find a way to bring him back. It was saddening to know that he couldn't come back as easily since he was killed swiftly by Anubis so he couldn't summon the power to let his soul from his dragon pendant be free and let him be reborn. But I know Keara will find something for him if she was able to heal even the most fatal of wounds with her magic." Yami said to him, stroking his back softly.

"I know. I believe in her. I just hope she did find something." Yugi said. Aqua smiled, seeing as Yugi was so worried for him and came into the room silently.

"She did and I'm glad to be back, Yugi." Aqua said and Yugi looked up quickly before jumping out from Yami's arms and ran over to him. "Aqua! You're ok! I was so sad after seeing Anubis kill you so quick that we couldn't do nothing to help!" Yugi cried as he hugged him. Aqua hugged him back, happy to have known that the Necromancy magic also healed all of his wounds as well.

"I was sad as well that I died before I even had the chance to know you well but I'm back now and I will make sure that Anubis doesn't succeed with killing anyone ever again." Aqua said as he picked up Yugi and took him back over to the couch where Yami sat.

"I'm glad to see you alive and healthy again. You don't know how many people you worried other than me and Yugi." Yami said as Aqua sat down. "I know. I should've known Anubis was going to play dirty when he's about to lose his life." Aqua murmured.

"But we still have the scrolls and I know we can come up with a plan to take him off the throne and kill him off before he can try anything to hurt the people of both the human and vampire race." he continued.

Yugi stayed quiet in Aqua's arms, listening before he thought of something. "Yami, I have an idea of sorts." Yugi said as he sat up and looked to him. Yami turned to him. "What is it, Yugi?" he asked.

"Well, you said that Anubis has the Pyramid of Light which is the key to bringing the destruction of the world along with the spell to do so. Instead of dealing with him, we should worry more about the Pyramid cause as long as he has it, he may do something to harm us with some of its partially unsealed magic." Yugi said.

He nodded. "You do have a point there but knowing Anubis, he will keep the Pyramid of Light with him at all times to access its power at any given moment." Yami said, thinking about what he said.

"But I have an idea but we may have to ask Keara about this before we try it. But what if we take the Pyramid and shatter it with our combined magic? That's the only way that I can think of that will end all this and no one in the future will have to deal with this ordeal as well." Yugi said.

"That does sound like a good idea Yugi but as you said, we should ask Keara or Seto about this. The Pyramid of Light is powerful and if we're not careful, the power it could release when it's shattered could do major harm to the whole entire world." Aqua said. He nodded before he yawned.

"Well, I guess you're getting tired after everything that happened. Let's take you to bed and we can tell the others about what we could plan with your idea tomorrow." Yami said and he nodded as they got up and took Yugi to his room before looking for a spare one and went to sleep as well.

0

Back in the vampire capital, Anubis was looking for a way to unleash the full potential of the Pyramid of Light.

_'Once I find a way, it will take no time to defeat those low down, good for nothing vampires and their hunter partners. And when they're out of my way, finding the scrolls and taking over this world will be no problem without a Prince of Light and Darkness to stop it from happening.'_ he thought as he finally came to a page that talked about the same ancient history of the Pyramid of Light that was also in the tomb where it was held and read through it, remembering that he destroyed the part that told of how to shatter it without it releasing its power in the tomb when he was there.

0

The next day, everyone gathered downstairs to talk about what Yugi told Yami and Aqua yesterday night. "Well, that could be possible but like Aqua told you, it could cause a problem if the power released from it being shattered does something to harm the world and we can't let that happen." Seto said. "But that's the only lead we got so far so there may be something else that Anubis has that will tell us how to destroy the Pyramid without unleashing any power from it." Nanaki said.

"There is that but there is also the tomb where the Pyramid of Light was hidden. Since Anubis unearthed it, we can find it easily and look there. I suggest we split into two groups. Half of us heading to the vampire capital while the other half checks the tomb of the Pyramid of Light. If we find anything, we'll meet back here. But we must be careful, these places will obviously be dangerous and we can't afford to lose anyone again." Keara said and they nodded.

Soon, they were all armed and ready to go. Yugi, Yami, Keara, Seto, Ryou, Topaz, Marik, Kaiser and Diamond went in one group and the other group consisted of Nanaki, Vincent, Malik, Aqua, Toben, Bakura, Crimson, Jou and Ruby.

"Remember, we all need to come back alive. Don't let anything stop you from getting back unharmed." Keara said and they nodded before they all left, heading off in different directions.

0

It didn't take them long to get to the vampire capital but of course, only Yami, Marik, Keara and Seto could see it. "What are we going to do? If we can't see it, how can we possibly get inside?" Ryou asked. "Easy. We know of the spell to bring down the barrier but we will have to only make a hole in it so it won't alert Anubis." Seto said as he started weaving a spell that made a hole into the barrier.

"Let's hurry now before someone else finds out the barrier is down." Seto said and they ran inside before the hole closed up.

"Wow, the capital doesn't look any different from Domino." Ryou said as they walked through the capital, Yami weaving another spell to cover up Ryou, Topaz, Yugi, Kaiser and Diamond's mortal aura. The last thing they needed was vampires trying to come after them.

"Yes, when we made this our capital, we inherited some of your town's traits while we were here. We didn't bother with cars and some other technology but we still have that here." Yami explained. Yugi looked to Keara. "Keara, why isn't your aura hidden?" Yugi asked. With his own abilities, he could tell between different auras and compared to the dark aura of Seto, Marik and Yami and the blue aura that was shielding their own, hers was just a mix of red and black.

"Because, I happen to have another form other than this. A dragon form. I never really told any of you about it before when Anzu was around or else she would've tried to force you guys to fight against me for training purposes or use me as a secret weapon or any other nonsense. I had no intention of doing such just because she said so.

"So I never said anything about it until we either got rid of her or I needed to change to help you and the others out of danger. Dragons and Vampires don't have much of a relationship between each other so none of the lower vampires should come near us because they know of my aura and messing with a dragon isn't something they would want to do." Keara explained.

"Who knew that you would be a dragon? No wonder why you would want to help us out so much seeing as Aqua is part dragon." Marik said. "Yeah, I never thought I would be helping out vampires but after seeing Aqua and his state of condition, I knew there was something I should do to help him along with any of his friends. I care for my dragon kin a lot no matter whether they're a race I can't stand much." Keara said. They continued on their way, glad that any vampires didn't come towards them like Keara said. They soon reached the palace where Anubis resided.

"Well, there's the palace. Now the problem in getting inside. How are we going to get pass those guards?" Kaiser asked.

"I have an idea." Diamond said as she concentrated before a small hole opened up on the ground and a little green monster popped out from the hole. He looked towards Diamond before jumping into her arms. She stroked his head before placing him down again.

"Carbuncle, I need you to do something for us. I want you to lead the guards away from the palace doors for us so we can get inside." Diamond whispered and he nodded before running off. He ran inside the gates and caught the guards' attention easily as they chased him.

"Well, that was easier than expected. I thought they would've been smarter than that." Topaz said. "Well, let's not worry about them right now; let's get inside before they come back. Carbuncle is going to meet us inside." Diamond said and they nodded before they headed inside the double doors.

0

With the others, it was taking them slightly longer to find the tomb. "You don't think Anubis hid the tomb out of sight from us so we can't find anything about the Pyramid of Light, do you?" Jou asked. "He may have but we won't know as of yet. If he did cover the tomb then we should feel a strong sense of dark magic around the tomb when we get close." Aqua said. On cue, they felt a strong wave of magic nearby.

"Bingo." Bakura said as they led Nanaki, Vincent, Jou and Malik toward the hidden tomb. "Now the problem in getting inside, we can easily pass his magic with a simple incantation to get rid of it but we may not be strong enough to pass the light barrier that was around the tomb in the first place." Ruby said.

"Maybe we can go in. We may not be affected by the light barrier as easily as the vampires would be. Take down Anubis' barrier and we'll see." Nanaki said and Aqua nodded as he said an incantation to take down Anubis' barrier and all was left was the glowing light barrier. Nanaki headed in first and placed one paw pass the barrier and didn't get any reaction from it. He went inside fully before Jou and Malik followed behind him.

Vincent did the same but he gotten a shock from the barrier went he place his hand inside. "I guess I can't go through because of my demonic transformations. You guys will have to go without me but be careful in there." Vincent said and they nodded as they went inside the tomb.

"Try to look everywhere in that tomb. There may be something in there that will get rid of this barrier or at least weaken it enough for us to get pass." Aqua told them and they nodded as they headed inside.

0

"Man, its dark in here. Mind giving us some light Nanaki?" Jou asked and he nodded as he lifted up his tail, illuminating the hall as they walked. "First thing's first, we need to find a way to lower that barrier so the others can get inside. We may have weapon but we don't know a scratch of magic to help us in here except for Nanaki." Malik said.

Nanaki nodded. "Now the problem is where would be the best place to find it? There has to be a room or something in here that talks about the Pyramid of Light or the tomb itself." Nanaki said.

"Well, we best keep searching and maybe we find something here, or at least a torch." Malik said as they continued on their way.

0

When they got inside, they made sure there was no one around before taking a break, waiting for Carbuncle to show up. Another hole showed up and he appeared from the floor. He jumped out, walking over to Yugi and he picked him up. "The guards didn't see you leave, did they?" Diamond asked and he shook his head.

"Good, now, where should we go to find the Pyramid of Light?" She questioned. "At the most, it will be wherever Anubis is and I can take a guess he may be in the library. We must hurry so he won't try to unlock the powers of the Pyramid." Yami said. They nodded and letting Carbuncle taking the lead so he would tell them if they were guards around, they started making their way towards the library.

0

They soon found a hall that was lined with torches and followed it, coming up to a room where the Pyramid of Light once stood. Up on the wall was the same gold eye that was on the Pyramid of Light. It was glowing softly. They looked towards it. "I bet that's what keeping the light barrier up." Jou said.

"I'll take care of it." Nanaki said as he ran towards it, powering up for a Sled Fang attack and jumped, slamming into the center of the eye head first. He landed and the jewel that served as the pupil started to crack before it shattered.

0

Outside, Aqua and the others watched as the barrier disappeared. "Come on, let's get in there." he said and they all headed inside.

0

After avoiding a few guards, they made it to the library. They heard Anubis in there and decided to listen in on what he was talking about. "Soon, the power of the Pyramid will be mine but of course, I can't get its full power until I get those scrolls back from those vampires and their little pets. But at least with this power, I can do something." Anubis said. Carbuncle looked to Yugi, seeing him starting to shake in fear and went over to him. Yugi looked down to him before picking him up and holding him close.

"Come on, we can't let him go and look for the scrolls without no one to take him down if he finds their hiding place." Keara said and they nodded as Marik kicked opened the door. He entered in along with Yami while Ryou, Diamond, Keara and Kaiser drew their weapons. Seto stayed with Yugi since he was still scared.

"Alright Anubis, hold it right there. You're not going anywhere with that Pyramid." Yami said. Anubis turned to them and grinned darkly. "Well Yami, I see you finally came here. Whatever will you do this time?" he asked tauntingly. "I hope you're not here for revenge when I killed dear Aqua now are you?" he said once more.

"We're not here about that even though I will do so soon enough. We have more important matters to deal with." Yami said. "Oh, and what are you planning to do? Shatter the Pyramid of Light? It's impossible and I know because I will make sure you don't!" Anubis roared as he called upon the magic of the Pyramid and a dark mist started to fill the room. They were covered with the mist and it started to affect them, making them fall asleep slowly.

Ryou, Diamond, Topaz and Kaiser got knocked out by the spell easily. Marik tried to stay awake but he couldn't handle it either and fell to the floor as well. Yami coughed as he tried to stay awake along with Keara who brought out her wings and tried to fan the mist away but with each beat of her wings, more seemed to gather.

"What...are you doing...to us?" Yami said, straining to stay awake from the spell. "A little spell I learned of. It will put you all to sleep and show your worse fears through your dreams. You will never break from that spell if you still have those fears." Anubis said.

"We will break away from this and we'll shatter that Pyramid before you can find the scrolls..." Yami said softly before he slumped onto the floor. Anubis laughed. "I like to see you try. If you can't break away from the spell, you can do nothing to stop me." Anubis said as he left out the library, looking around.

The mist covered the hall now but he didn't see Seto or Yugi. "That Prince of Light is here somewhere, I felt his aura even if it was covered." he growled as he looked around the hall, the mist now starting to cover throughout the halls to do its master's bidding.

0

Seto and Yugi escaped just in time before the mist could cover them but they still got a whiff of it and was starting to fall into the spell as well. Carbuncle was already asleep in Yugi's arms. "Come on Yugi, we have to find a place to hide before Anubis finds us or we fall asleep because of the spell." Seto said, his eyes drooping bit by bit as they continued to run.

"I don't know if we're going to make it anywhere safe, Seto." Yugi whispered. "We will. I have to make sure you're safe or else Yami will kill me if you're captured by Anubis when he breaks free from his spell." Seto said. They continued to run but Seto was starting to slow down before he finally collapsed. Yugi stopped and went back to him. "Seto! Seto, wake up!" Yugi cried, shaking him but to no avail. He was already asleep.

He sighed softly, yawning again before getting up, still holding Carbuncle. _'I need to find a place to hide and fast.' _Yugi thought as he continued running through the halls. He only got close to where the throne room doors were before he collapsed too.

_'I'm sorry, Yami...I couldn't get away.'_ was Yugi's last thought before he fell into the deep recesses of sleep. Anubis smirked as he came out from the shadows. "You're mine now Prince." Anubis said as he grabbed the boy and took him away, Carbuncle in tow.

0

Aqua and the others reached Jou, Malik and Nanaki and they looked at the carvings on the wall. "What do they say?" Malik asked.

"It says that the Pyramid of Light is an ancient light artifact with immense powers. A good sorcerer made it to be in tune with the Millennium Puzzle, an artifact of darkness. The Pyramid of Light and the Millennium Puzzle were originally owned by the first Princes of Light and Darkness. But an accident that killed the Prince of Light caused the Pyramid of Light to take in dark power, covering up the light. Now whenever someone takes the Pyramid, they hold the power to destroy the world with a simple spell which is held in the Scrolls of the Ancients." Aqua read.

"Does it say anything about how to destroy it?" Ruby asked. Aqua looked at the carvings again. "I think I found it." Aqua said as he looked at it.

"Since the power of the Pyramid was so strong to be taken into mortal hands, the sorcerer that made it sealed it away in this tomb, sacrificing his life to create the barrier. If it was to be taken from its tomb however, the only way to destroy it without releasing the power would be to..." Aqua started and stopped, seeing as the rest was worn away but it didn't look like it was from time. "The rest I can't read." Aqua said.

"Well, that's perfect. We may have found the only way to destroy the Pyramid of Light without releasing it full power but we don't even know what to do now." Crimson said with a growl. "He's right. What are we going to do now?" Nanaki asked.

"It's best we leave for now and wait for the others and tell them what we know as of now. I have a good feeling that I may just know how we may be able to destroy the Pyramid but I'm not sure." Aqua said as they started to leave out. Unfortunately, the same dark mist that Anubis used on Yami and others was starting to seep from the shattered crystals of the jewel that sat in the eye and wafted over to them. They didn't notice it until they saw the hall was getting darker than usual that it was actually covering the glow of the torches.

"Oh no, it must've been a trap when we shattered that jewel that let the barrier down. We need to hurry and get out of here" Nanaki said and they started to run but since they didn't know what the mist did, they each already sniffed some of it and was starting to fall asleep.

Jou and Malik was the first to fall. Vincent turned back when he heard them and transformed into Chaos, flying over and grabbed them off the ground and followed behind the other vampires and Nanaki. But even as Chaos, the spell didn't wear off and he started to fall asleep as well. He fell to the ground as well.

Aqua, Ruby, Crimson, Nanaki, Bakura and Toben continued to run, hoping to at least get out first before coming back to get them but the spell started to affect them and only Aqua was left awake, Nanaki, Bakura, Crimson and Toben not able to handle the spell longer.

_'I need to get out of here and to the capital. Yami and the others might be in trouble and we can't let Yugi be taken by Anubis.'_ Aqua thought as he found himself in the dark hall and used instinct to find his way towards the entrance. But his pace started to slow and he fell to the ground as well, not able to fight of the mist clouding his mind.

_'I...can't...let this spell...take over...'_ Aqua said but his eyes closed as he fell victim to the mist's magic.

0

Anubis smirked as he gotten everything ready for a location spell. "Yami thinks I won't be able to find the Scrolls of the Ancients does he? Yes, I wouldn't be able to find but I will now since I have the Prince of Light in my hands now. And I will make sure he never escapes." Anubis murmured before he laughed darkly, his triumphant laugh echoing through the halls like a siren's deadly song.

Yugi struggled in the chains that were clasped around his wrists, pained whimpers coming from him as his fears showed through his dreams.

0

Zypher: Whoo, long chapter. I bet you all want to kill Anubis right now, don't ya? Don't worry, torture him as much as you want in your reviews. More reviews equals more torture for him. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you will review (to enjoy torturing him while doing so). See you next chapter.

Note: The form of Carbuncle I'm using is the Eidolon summoned one from Final Fantasy IX, look for a site called Eternal Legend and you'll find some screenshots of him there.


	8. Getting Away with Near Death

Zypher: Hello everyone. As always, there's no better time to write a chapter then after your last one. Anyways, here's the next chapter to Bloody Hearts.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 8

0

As Anubis was weaving the location spell, Yugi continued to struggle in his binds, trying to break free from his dreams but to no avail.

-Dream-

Yugi was back in the city, only the city was burned down to the ground, dead bodies littering the streets. He called for anyone but no one answered. "Yami? Keara? Anyone?" he called once more and then finally saw someone.

"Yami, is that you?" he called. Said person turned to him. "Yugi, you need to leave now. Anubis was able to get control and destroy the world using the Pyramid of Light. The vampire race isn't safe anymore now that they're being used as mindless killing machines." Yami whispered.

"But, you're not like them, are you?" Yugi asked, walking closer. But he stopped though when he saw Yami's form shifting. "Not yet I am." he growled and hissed, showing lengthened fangs. He lunged for Yugi but he backed away in time before he could be grabbed.

Come here, little one. I won't hurt you too badly." he hissed as he ran after him once the younger hunter tried to run away from him. _'What's going on? We hid the scrolls. How could Anubis found them?'_ Yugi thought but then bumped into another form. He looked up to see Aqua standing there.

"Aqua, please help me. Yami's coming after me for my blood." Yugi pleaded. "I know he is. We're all coming after you, Yugi." he said as he grabbed him before he could run away. "We all are. You can't escape the vampires, Yugi. Anubis has control over us now and you can't do anything to stop us. Not even your powers as the Prince of Light." Aqua said as he bared his fangs and before Yugi could scream as he felt the piercing sting of the bite, it went dark.

0

Back in the library, the others twisted and turned in their sleep, trying vainly to break the spell casted upon them but the power of their own nightmares were overshadowing any chances of doing so. As devastating the dreams were, Keara knew they weren't going to come true and the spell finally left her, making her able to wake up. She sat up and saw the room, and most likely the rest of the castle, was still covered with the Nightmare Mist. She knew only one that may be able to help.

She called upon Terris Thule, Mistress of Nightmares and told her what was going on. "So, some upstart vampire king dares use my power over nightmares to harm them. I'll take care of this spell, you best go and find Yugi. Who knows what Anubis may be doing to him." Terris said and Keara nodded before she ran off, hoping to find Yugi before Anubis uses him to locate the scrolls.

0

Anubis added another ingredient to the bowl before turning back to Yugi. "Hopefully you are feeling more pain in your dreams, Prince, cause this will hurt you more than it does me." Anubis said with a short laugh before he whispered the spell to use Yugi's powers to reveal the location of the scrolls. But before he could do so, a dagger was thrown at him and he jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by it.

"Let him go, you vampire slime." Keara said. He turned to her and growled. "You can't stop me. I will find those scrolls with his light energy. Once I learned what I need, he will die." Anubis said. "Or, I could just leave him alive and once I gain control over Yami and his vampire friends using the true power of the pyramid, they can kill him along with the rest of the hunters for me." Anubis said before laughing maniacally. She growled and sent a spell towards him but he reflected it easily with the new powers of the pyramid.

"You won't be able to defeat me so easily. I know of your dragon form and not even that will help you in this situation. Give up while you have the chance." Anubis said. "Never. I'm here to protect the Prince of Light and I'm not letting you use him to find those scrolls." Keara said. Unnoticed, he was sucking away Yugi's light energy into the bowl.

Once he had enough, he sent the image of the location to his inner thoughts before glaring at Keara once more. "Well, as much as I would like to battle with you. I have more important matter to attend to. One which involves me finding the scrolls." Anubis said.

She growled once more and went to attack him, bringing out her two swords but he disappeared before she could slash him. _'This world will be mine soon. There will be no one to stop me once I get the scrolls.'_ he said and she growled once more. She ran over to Yugi and cut the chains, doing the same for Carbuncle and left out the room with them.

0

After she finally dismissed the spell, everyone was awake. "Where's Keara?" Yami asked. "She broke free from the spell before you guys could and went to save Yugi from Anubis." Terris said. "But I was too late. He knows the location of the scrolls and we need to get out of here quickly." Keara said as she entered the room, holding Yugi and Carbuncle.

"Terris, I need you to head towards the tomb where the Pyramid of Light was hidden. I bet the same spell was there as well and if Aqua or the others released it, they would be trapped in their nightmares as well." Keara said and she nodded as she transported herself to the tomb, following Aqua's aura.

"Come on, we need to beat Anubis to the scrolls before he gets there and takes them." Keara said. "Wait, I think I found something." Diamond murmured. "What did you find?" Yami asked as he walked over to her. "A way to shatter the Pyramid of Light without releasing its powers." Diamond said and he looked to the book.

"She's right. It's all here, the history of the Pyramid of Light and how to destroy it." Yami said as he looked it over. "And now that we know, we will have to split up again, one to go get Anubis before he can get those scrolls and another to go and find the Millennium Puzzle." Diamond said.

They decided on the groups and soon, Yugi, Yami and Keara was off towards the scrolls, Ryou, Topaz and Seto went to find the Millennium Puzzle while Diamond, Kaiser and Marik went to go see if the others were alright and tell them what they learned.

0

After Terris broke the spell, Diamond, Marik and Kaiser arrived and told them of what happened. "Come on, half and half. Some of you come with me to help Yami, Yugi and Keara, the others go and help Seto and the others with looking for the Millennium Puzzle." Aqua said and soon, they were split up and heading off in different directions.

0

Anubis finally arrived at the location and pulled the chest from the hole under the formation of rocks. "Finally, ultimate power will be mine." Anubis said as he was about to open the chest. He screeched in pain thought when he felt a dagger dig deep into his back and looked up to see Keara, Yami and Yugi standing there, weapons out and ready to fight.

"Back away from the chest, Anubis." Yami growled. "Never. I won't let you deny me of my chance to rule the world and make it for the vampire race. Too long have we been hiding away from the humans to avoid war with them even though we use them as a food source. I know you would wish to have the world as your own, Yami. Don't you?" Anubis said, looking towards the other vampire.

"Not with you as its ruler." Yami said as he charged for him, slashing him deeply in the chest. He growled and brought out his halberd. "Fine, then you will die along with the Prince of Light and the girl." Anubis roared as he slashed at him but he blocked his halberd and slashed at him once more. He continued to attack him, blocking his attacks with one of his swords. Yugi joined in, attacking him when he tried to attack Yami, making him angrier which was really causing him to lose focus in what he was doing.

Keara sent holy fire at him, hoping that with their combined attacks, it would kill him. But nothing seemed to kill him, only damage him severely. _'It has to be the Pyramid of Light. It said in the book that the Pyramid of Light will protect its master from death until either its true power is released or it has been shattered by the Puzzle.'_ Keara thought.

Anubis growled and backed away. "I will not tolerate this nonsense. I have a world to control." Anubis said as he brought the chest to him with his magic and was about to transport back to the capital but he screeched again when he was hit in the back by two arrows.

The holy fire rushed through him and he looked up to see Diamond riding on Bahamut's back with Ryou sitting behind her. Aqua along with those that came with him to help was on the ground, blocking any chances of Anubis getting away.

"Alright Anubis, drop the chest. We can keep this up all day and you know you will continuously feel pain but you won't die due to the power of the pyramid and you can't transport as fast as you could before because you are too wounded." Diamond snarled.

He growled. "Never. I will rule this world and you hunters won't stop me." Anubis said as he tried to transport back to the capital once more but was stopped when he was hit by Diamond's arrows again.

"You will pay for this and I know of a way." Anubis whispered as a shadowed hand grabbed Yugi before anyone could react. The hand was crushing him and he couldn't do anything to break its grip. "Now, let me get back to the palace with the scrolls and he won't die." Anubis said. She growled and was about to shoot another arrow at him but Yugi's pained screams stopped her.

They landed and she jumped off Bahamut's back. Bahamut growled but she placed a hand on his side. "What should we do, Yami?" she asked. He growled, knowing they were out of options. He really wanted to kill Anubis but he knew he couldn't.

He looked over to Yugi and back to the chest with the scrolls. He knew he may have to make a risky choice but he didn't want to risk Yugi's life. Keara walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead Yami, make the call. I know you want to save Yugi more than anything. If I could, I would stop him myself but I can't cause I don't want to lose Yugi either." Keara said, really pained to see him having to make a decision such as this and she can't stop Anubis from killing Yugi.

She could already feel the powers of the pyramid combining with Anubis' and even if they were to knock Anubis out of concentration, the pyramid would finish the job since it was a command.

Yami sighed. "Fine, you can go, just let him go." Yami said. Anubis grinned and the shadowed hand tightened until it cracked Yugi's spine, eliciting a scream from him before he was dropped to the ground and Anubis left for the capital with the scrolls in hand. Yami gasped and ran over to him, Keara right behind him. "Yugi, please tell me you're ok." Yami said.

Yugi looked up to him, his eyes glassy. "I'm fine because the powers of my light energy helped me but not all of it was restored from Anubis using it to find the location of the scrolls." Yugi said softly. He growled, vowing to himself that he will kill Anubis before picking him up.

"Come on, let get back and heal that wound before you die for sure. Your remaining light energy can only hold the fracture for so long." Yami said and he nodded. They all left, dreading the worse now that Anubis was able to get the scrolls. But they still had hope and that was all in one artifact.

Cause they all know if they don't find it, the vampires will be under Anubis' control and then be forced to kill Yugi and his friends.

0

Zypher: Ok, you all can hate Anubis to every core of your hearts but remember, he will pay for it soon. But anyways, please review so we can get to the killing of Anubis.


	9. Betrayal

Zypher: Hey everybody. Welcome to the next chapter of Bloody Hearts. Now, why don't we get started now and see what the evil nutjob Anubis is up to. Enjoy.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 9

0

Once they got home, Keara went to healing Yugi's wound while the others tried to think about what they could do about Anubis now that he has the scrolls. "All we can do is wait for the others to get back with the Millennium Puzzle. Without it, we'll be killed before we can hit Anubis." Diamond said.

"She's right but we can't just stay here. We will have to hold him off at least. If we just sit and don't do anything, Anubis will use his new-found magic to make the vampires mindless killers and Yami, Seto, Bakura and Aqua will kill us while the other vampires do the same to the others." Yugi said as he walked over and sat beside Yami.

"So we need to think of another plan. What can we do to distract Anubis and maybe get the scrolls without him putting anyone in danger?" Aqua questioned. "I have an idea and I hope it will work. I can let Bahamut and Carbuncle help out. Bahamut can get the scrolls while Carbuncle distracts Anubis." Diamond suggested. "Are you sure, Diamond? We don't want you to risk their lives to help us." Yugi said.

She brought out the summon materia and gemstone, looking to them. They glowed faintly and she smiled. "I'm sure they're willing to risk everything to help us." she said as she pocketed them once more. "Now, we need to think of what we're going to do as we're heading inside. If we can predict Anubis' next move, he will place a lot of guards around the city to prevent us from interrupting him from summoning the Pyramid of Light's full power." Nanaki said.

They nodded and started making up a plan to get inside the castle and stop Anubis before he could summon the pyramid's full power.

0

In the shifting sand of Egypt, the others were searching for any sign of a lost tomb. They went to the nearest town when they transported themselves there and someone there told them of the legend about the Millennium Puzzle and where it was said to be located. So far, there hasn't been any luck finding it.

"Are you sure we will be able to find the tomb somewhere around here? As many years that went by, the tomb might be buried or something." Jou said. "We know it's around here somewhere. We can still feel the faint power that radiating from it and it's getting stronger the more we walk in this direction." Ruby said.

He nodded and it wasn't long before they came up to a large oasis. "The power of the puzzle is strong here but where could it possibly be?" Toben questioned. They looked around for any sign of the tomb for a while until Malik found something.

"Hey guys, there's a message written here." Malik said and they all walked over to him. He pointed towards a rock and Marik knelt down to read the hieroglyphics. "It says _'Whoever wields the power of the Pyramid for power and greed, will need this puzzle to help with thee. Only the Princes of Light and Dark shall wield the puzzle's life, in order to defeat the Pyramid's blinding fight.'_." Marik recited.

"Well, that's good enough for us. But how are we supposed to find the tomb?" Kaiser asked. As soon as he said that, a rumble was heard and they looked towards the large pool of water that was there and saw it was rippling. A golden light appeared from its depths and the Millennium Puzzle came from the waters.

"I guess this oasis was the tomb. But we don't have time to worry about that right now, we need to get back before Anubis does something to destroy the world completely." Crimson said and they nodded as the vampires transported them back to Domino with the puzzle in hand.

0

Anubis grinned as he started to summon the full powers of the Pyramid. _'Soon, all the power of the pyramid will be mine and I will be unstoppable. People will bow down before me and all the vampires will be mindless killers and will never be stopped. This world will be overruled with vampires and no puny group of hunters will stop me from my goal.'_ he thought as he laughed wickedly.

He then saw a small, green form run by and he growled. "It's you. I will kill you if you're up to what I think you're up to." he hissed as he shot a blast towards Carbuncle but he dodged and taunted him.

He growled once more and continued to shoot blasts at him, getting angrier each time he missed.

Bahamut flew in quietly and picked up the scrolls before leaving once more. Carbuncle laughed softly before disappearing into a hole before he could get hit. Anubis snarled. _'Blasted rodent.'_ he thought as he turned back to the table and gaped. The scrolls were gone and he knew who had them.

"Those blasted hunters tricked me. Using that rodent to distract me. They may have the scrolls now but I still have a strong enough power to control one of the vampires and bend them to my will and I know the perfect one." Anubis said with a smirk plastered on his face.

0

Bahamut flew back to the park and landed. Diamond looked to him. "Did you get the scrolls?" she asked. He nodded and gave them back to her. "Great. Now, we need to get these hidden again." she said as she turned to Nanaki. "Mind hiding these for us? Find a good place so that Anubis won't be able to find them again." she said and he nodded as he took them and ran off.

"Now, we need to wait for the others to get back here with the Millennium Puzzle. Hopefully they found it sooner than expected." Diamond said. "Well, we can't all stay here. I suggest some head for the capital and confront Anubis and hopefully distract him long enough before he could try and look for the scrolls again and unlock the rest of the pyramid's power and the rest stay here and wait for the others to get back with the puzzle." Aqua said. They nodded and soon, Keara, Yugi, Yami and Aqua left for the capital.

0

In the castle, Anubis started to weave the spell to control one vampire since that's all the power he could use right now and sent it to control Yami. _'Soon, he will be under my control and he can kill the Prince of Light for me.'_ he thought. The Pyramid glowed with its new power and soon, a bright flash engulfed the room.

0

As they were getting closer to the capital, Yami shrieked in pain as he fell to the ground. Yugi looked back and ran over to him. "Yami! What's wrong?" he exclaimed, wanting to know what suddenly happened. "Yugi, Anubis...is trying to control me...I'm trying to hold him off now but...I don't know how long that will last." Yami hissed softly.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'll help as much as I can." Keara said before looking to Yugi. "Yugi, go with Aqua and get to the capital. I don't know if there's a way to stop this spell but do something before we lose control of it and Yami gets controlled by Anubis." Keara said and he nodded.

"Come on, Yugi. Get on my back and we'll fly there." Aqua said and he did as he said and soon they were off, hoping the best for Yami.

0

Anubis growled as he felt Yami resisting the spell and put more power into it. _'You won't get away, Yami. You will do my bidding and no amount of magic will render it.'_ he thought as the pyramid grew in power. Everyone in the city felt the growing power of the pyramid and knew that something will turn out bad from it and decided it may be best to leave.

The only problem being that they couldn't head out without causing problems with the humans. Yes, they could hide their appearance but they would still need food and the idea of mysterious deaths roaming around along with the sightings of one of them feeding will cause many problems that they won't want.

They knew it was time to choose a new king before the inevitable happens and the whole entire race of vampires is wiped from the surface of the earth.

0

Aqua soon made it to the city and seeing that the vampires were more worried about the power that was emitting from the castle, the guards didn't pay no attention to them. He landed and looked around quietly.

"Well, it's seems the guards won't worry about us. They might worry more about the welfare of the people than Anubis' orders so we have a chance to get into the castle. Hold on tight, Yugi." Aqua said and he nodded as he held onto Aqua's spikes.

He soon ran off through the throng of vampires, making his way towards the castle.

0

Seto and the others reached when the rest of the group was waiting and Diamond told them of what was going on. "So, they already at the capital?" Seto asked. "More or less, yes they are. Hurry and take the Millennium Puzzle to them before Anubis tries something." Diamond said. "What about you?" Crimson asked. "We'll stay here and wait for Nanaki and then we'll make our way to the capital as well." she answered.

"I'll stay here as well. I would never leave you alone, no matter what." Crimson whispered. She nodded with a faint blush dusting her cheeks and Jou laughed before the vampires transported to the capital, leaving Diamond, Crimson, Vincent, Ryou and Topaz to wait for Nanaki.

0

Keara tried her best to keep the spell from controlling Yami but it seemed to fail so she used her draconian powers to help but they seem to not do much either. _'That vampire is really testing my patience. Hopefully the others found the puzzle and destroy that pyramid already.'_ she thought. She gasped as she felt her power slip and the spell took Yami over before she could regain control over holding it back.

She tried to break the spell but Yami pushed her away and got up. His eyes were now a dull crimson and he glared towards her before he disappeared, heading towards the capital. _'I have to get there before him. Knowing Anubis, I know who he wants Yami to aim for.' _she thought, growling softly as her wings came from her back and flew towards the capital.

0

When he reached the capital, he hissed lightly, looking around for any sight of Yugi or Aqua. He caught Yugi's sweet scent of blood and followed it towards the castle, avoiding the other vampires as he walked in silence.

0

When they were in the castle, Yugi climbed off his back and called for his sword. "Come on, let's find Anubis and take care of him quickly. The vampires are already fearing the worse and no need to endanger them because of Anubis." Yugi said and he nodded as they both made their way through the castle, unknowing of who was coming after them.

0

Anubis grinned as he watched them come. _'Yes, try and find me but be aware, your dear Prince of Darkness isn't on your side anymore. What will you do, kill him off and break the prophecy that can destroy the pyramid? Or will you try to find a way to break him free? I just like to see you try.'_ he thought as he disappeared to confront them.

0

When he appeared in front of them, Aqua growled and Yugi readied his sword for battle. "Do you two really think you can defeat me? Hah! I would like to see you try but I rather watch your reaction when you find out that I have someone under my control now." Anubis said.

"What do you mean? You can't have enough power that quickly to be able to control one of us?" Aqua snarled. "Oh really, why don't you look behind you and see who exactly I have under my control now and then tell me how I could possibly not have this much power before your little monsters took the scrolls." Anubis said.

They did so and Yugi gasped. "No! Not Yami!" he cried. "But how! Yami's a lot stronger than this fool of a king even with the pyramid!" Aqua said before growling. "Anubis! You will pay for this!" Aqua snarled and lunged at him but Yami appeared before him and smacked him away, making hit the wall harshly and leaving a large hole in the wall where he hit. Yami looked at him with dull eyes before turning to Yugi and hissed.

"What will you do, little prince? Fight him and possibly kill him or try and break the spell? You only have so many choices." Anubis taunted. Yugi looked to Yami and then to Anubis. His hands shook as he held the sword and knew he only had one choice until either Keara or the others with the Millennium Puzzle get here and help rid Yami of this spell.

"Fine, since I have no choice, I will fight him to my hardest until the others get here. I'm the Prince of Light and I plan to take care of you with help from Yami before you can destroy the world and have all the vampires under your control." Yugi said.

"Just try. You only have yourself. You need both the light and darkness to destroy this pyramid and you only have one. If your destroy him then there's no way you can save the world from my wrath. Now Yami, go and destroy the Prince of Light. Don't hold back." Anubis commanded and Yami brought out his sword and charged for Yugi.

_'I just hope someone gets here before something does happen.'_ Yugi thought as he prepares to battle the vampire.

0

Zypher: There, that's all for this chapter. Will Yami succeed with Anubis' bidding or will he break free from the spell? Well, we won't know until the next chapter so I'll see you soon.


	10. Destiny Battle, part 1

Zypher: Sorry for the extremely long wait but I've finally got off my butt and started with this chapter. So I thank you all that have read and reviewed the last chapter and have waited patiently for this one. Hope you will enjoy the next chapter to Bloody Hearts.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 10

0

Yugi stared down Yami as they stood, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Anubis stood idly by, waiting for the young prince of Light to break down into tears. He thought that the boy wouldn't even try to stand up to Yami, just doing so since he was around and wanted to prove to him that he wouldn't give up so easily.

"You really think you can bring back your precious lover do you? You are at a disadvantage and with my power running through this lowly vampire, you would never survive." Anubis said.

"I won't believe that. I will free Yami from you and we will kill you if we have to." Yugi proclaimed. "Fine, if you're so determined. Slave, take care of the boy. I must go and find those scrolls once more." Anubis said and he nodded as Anubis disappeared from sight.

Yami glared at him and hissed before charging at him, sword ready to leave a deep gash in him if it connected but Yugi was prepared and their swords clashed.

0

The others were quickly making their way back after hearing from Seto that something was wrong with Yami and Aqua. "What could've happened this time?" Topaz wondered.

"I don't know. I felt that Aqua was unconscious but there's something different with Yami's aura and there's no possible way he could change it unless something was controlling him or some magic was used on him and nothing could really affect him either way." Seto said.

They soon landed and they caught up with Keara who was making their way towards the capital when she saw them arrive from above. She landed and greeted them quickly before telling them what happened.

"But how? Not even the strongest of witches can control him! So how can one measly vampire and some pyramid that could mean the destruction of our race be able to control him!" Bakura growled.

"I have no idea. I tried to hold the power back but for some reason, it was even stronger to even come up against my dragon magic. And I know that my dragon magic could dispel anything without a thought." Keara said as they continued to make their way towards the capital.

"Well, we have to free him somehow. If Yugi's up there and Yami's like this with Aqua unconscious, who knows what could happen. He could be killed!" Jou exclaimed, worried at the thought.

"He can't and I know of it." Keara said. "How? Yami's probably stronger than Yugi even without the extra power you gave him." Kaiser said. "Because, the swords I gave them are to be used for good, not evil. Even if they were to be stabbed in the heart with the other's sword, they would still live." Keara explained and then thought of something.

"And I think I just may know of a way to break the Pyramid of Light's spell on Yami using the Millennium Puzzle." she said, stopping for the moment.

They all did so and well and gathered around her as she explained the plan.

0

The battle raged on, mere scratches on Yugi's pale skin from where Yami's claws, which he lengthened out at some point in hopes to end the battle quickly, connected but nothing fatal yet. Yami was giving it his all but deep inside his mind, he was trying to fight the spell that consumed him.

"Yami, you have to listen to me. You must break the spell Anubis has casted on you. You're stronger than this and I know it." Yugi said as their swords clashed again.

Yami didn't say nothing in response, only lifted his sword away from his. Yugi took this as a sign that he heard him and lowered his guard down but that was his downfall as Yami lifted his sword quickly and slashed him across the chest, leaving a burning gash.

He hissed in pain, holding a hand up to the wound but didn't feel any blood. _'How could this be? I can feel the pain but there's no blood, not even a gash.'_ he thought and saw Yami charging towards him again and lifted his sword to block.

_'There has to be some way to break that spell but I can't think of a thing and no one's here to help out yet.'_ he thought as he pushed Yami back and moved away. _'But until they get here, I will have to last as long as I can.'_ he thought once more as Yami prepared for another attack.

0

They soon reached the castle and Keara reviewed the plan with them. "Everyone remembers what to do?" she asked. They nodded and they made their way inside the castle. When they finally spotted Yami and Yugi, they called out to him and he turned, jumping back before Yami could hit him. "I'm so glad to see you guys right now. I need to help Yami but I can't cause he can't hear me." Yugi said.

"That's because Anubis' magic is taking over his rational thought and bending him to his will. Deep inside I know he's trying to break free but he can't but we have a plan for that." Keara said.

"Please, tell me then. I want to help him before it could get worse." Yugi said. "Alright, it may sound dangerous at first but I promise you, nothing will happen to him." Keara said as Ruby handed her the puzzle. She took Yugi's sword and infused some power of the puzzle into it. "What you need to do is that you will have to jab your sword through Yami's heart." Keara said and Yugi looked to her in shock.

"No, I can't do that! That would kill him!" he said. "No it won't, when I gave you both your swords, I have made it so they can't be used against their wielders and also to never harm one another so you can sit there and slash at one another but nothing will happen that will kill you, him or even Aqua." she explained and he nodded, realization dawning on him.

_'That's why that gash he gave me wasn't there, just the pain of it.'_ he thought and then nodded as she gave him back his sword with the puzzle's power in it. "Now, this should work since the puzzle should nullify the pyramid's power and Yami will be free." Keara said once more and he nodded. "And we are right here if you need help." Ruby said.

"Alright, I just hope this will work." he said before charging in towards Yami. He waited, sword ready and when he got close, slashed towards his neck but he ducked just in time and stabbed his sword through Yami's chest, stopping all movement.

The others watched with anticipation, hoping that the puzzle was able to do something and wouldn't kill him. After a few seconds, Yami dropped his sword and it disappeared into the shadows once more as he fell to his knees, Yugi removing his sword and grabbing him. "Yami? Yami, are you alright?" he asked desperately. He groaned and looked back to him, his eyes now the way they should be.

"Yes, I'm fine now. How did you break the spell?" he asked. "Keara infused some power of the puzzle to my sword and I had to hit you in the right place for the magic to take effect which had to be your heart. Luckily with her magic when she gave us our swords, it didn't kill you like I almost feared at first." Yugi explained.

He nodded and stood up, looking to the others and thanked them while Yugi walked over to Aqua. He moaned as he opened his eyes and looked to him. "I think I'm getting too old for this. Literally." Aqua mumbled and Yugi laughed softly as he gripped his hands and pulled him up.

"Don't think that, Aqua. I think you're just the right age to still take a little battle damage." Yugi complimented with a smile. "Aw, thank you, Yugi." he said before they walked back over to the others. "So, now that we have the puzzle, what are we going to do about Anubis? If he finds where Nanaki hid them, he won't hesitate to get the rest of the power he needs for the pyramid." Aqua said.

"Diamond linked me and told me that she, Nanaki, Ryou, Topaz, Crimson and Vincent will stay near the location of the scrolls so if Anubis shows up, they will keep him delayed most likely while Carbuncle hides them somewhere else." Malik said.

"That's the best idea we have for now and right now, we should at least get the people evacuated from the city so Seto and I will do that for you. The rest of you can try to locate Anubis before he can get anywhere near Diamond and the others to save some time." Ruby said. They nodded and Keara placed the puzzle around Yugi's neck for safe keeping before they flew off.

0

Anubis was getting close to where they were and Diamond started to make a plan with the others. "Let's go with this. I'll have Bahamut fly overhead and shoot down at him. If he can get past him then at least he'll be semi-weak and with Crimson's help, he shouldn't be too much of a problem to fight." Diamond explained.

"But what about the pyramid. Since he is its host, wouldn't it try to give him some extra power or something like that?" Ryou asked. "I don't think so but let's hope it won't." Vincent said.

"Well, let's get started before he gets too close." Diamond said as she brought out Bahamut's summoning materia and Bahamut came out, looking down to her. "You need to get going, Bahamut. Anubis is making his way here and we need you to see if you can weaken him. I might just send Bahamut ZERO to help you as well later if you need it." she explained and he roared in confirmation before flying off.

"Let's just hope all goes well and the Millennium Puzzle was found." Crimson murmured as they prepared their weapons.

0

Anubis continued to walk through the endless field, sensing the faint power of the scrolls around along with the aura of the hunters and Crimson. "And to think, they can hide from me." he said and looked up when he heard a roar.

He saw Bahamut come and knew he was ready to battle him to waste time. _'Do they really think their dragon will stop me?'_ he thought as Bahamut charged his Mega Flare before unleashing it on him.

He merely slapped it away, causing it to hit the ground and leave a giant crater in its place. Bahamut growled before darting down towards him, ready to slash him but he gripped his claws before they could make contact with him and slammed him onto the ground, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Unless you wish to lose your life, dragon, I suggest you move out of my way." he hissed, lifting him up once more and slamming him back down onto the ground again.

0

Diamond looked to Bahamut summon materia and saw it flashing wildly. "He's in trouble. I have to go help him." she said as she placed Bahamut's back into her pocket and brought out Bahamut ZERO's, sending him out quickly.

"Come on, we need to go and help Bahamut. He's having problems with Anubis and if we don't hurry, he will die and we'll lose him and his materia." Diamond said and he nodded as she mounted onto his back. "Diamond, you're not going anywhere without me." Crimson called.

She turned to look at him. "But you need to stay here with them just in case Anubis gets past Bahamut, Bahamut ZERO and me." she said. "And that's where the problem comes in. He won't hesitate to kill you and with Keara not being around, you will be dead and your soul, with the power of the pyramid, could be lost, even to her expert necromancy." Crimson said. Seeing that he was determined to make sure she's safe, she nodded. "Alright then but if Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO gets defeated, you must come back here quickly and don't worry about me." she said and he nodded.

"As long as I'll know that you're safe." he said before Bahamut ZERO flew off, Crimson following behind them.

0

The others were quickly making their way towards the same field and it didn't take long before they heard another pained roar come from Bahamut. "No, Anubis must be going up against Bahamut." Yugi said from upon Aqua's back. "And from the way it sounds, he's losing badly and if we don't hurry, he will lose his life and his materia will shatter because of it." Malik said.

"And we won't let that happen. I'm not letting one of my kin die by the hands of that filthy king." Keara said with a snarl as they soon made it to where the battle was commencing still. Without another thought, Aqua breath out a ball of black flames towards Anubis' back which he wasn't prepared for and screeched in pain.

He looked up towards them and smirked. "So, you were able to break my spell from him after all. Bravo, little prince, but your luck will soon run out." Anubis said as he left Bahamut who struggled to get up. Keara flew down to help him, glaring towards Anubis who was still watching Yugi and Yami. Yami glared at him as they landed as well.

"You will not get away with this, Anubis. You will pay for this crime against every mortal and immortal being with your blood." Yami hissed. Anubis only let out a barking laugh. "Oh really? And how will you two defeat me? I have most of the pyramid's power now and you can only do so much, even with the puzzle." Anubis said.

"We'll find a way and we'll make sure your death is as painful as possible." Jou said from behind them. "Alright then. Let's just see what you can do." Anubis said as he brought out his halberd and pointed it towards them. Yami brought out his sword along with Yugi and the others was ready with their own weapons.

"We won't let you win, Anubis. This time, you will die." Yami said.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this one. Hoped you have enjoyed it, even after the immense waiting for this chapter which I am still sorry for. I'll see you all next time.


	11. Destiny Battle, part 2

Zypher: And here's the last chapter. Yes, this story is finally coming to an end. I thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one.

0

Bloody Hearts

Chapter 11

0

They stared down each other, Anubis smirking and Yami growling. A gust of wind blew past them and soon, Yami jumped to attack but was easily slapped away by Anubis. He growled once more as he stood to attack him again but came up with the same result. Diamond came by overhead, on Bahamut ZERO's back, Crimson right beside her and saw the battle already commencing. She took an arrow and set it onto her crossbow, aiming for Anubis. Once she had the target, she let loose the arrow and Anubis wailed in pain as holy fire rushed through him and he snarled as he was hit by Yami's sword.

"Alright! Get him while he's in pain!" Yugi said and they all charged in with their attacks. He snarled and a surge of power from the pyramid threw them back. He then looked up to Diamond and sent another surge of power towards her and it hits Bahamut ZERO harshly, knocking him out of the sky. "Diamond!" Crimson shouted, flying down to grab her and landed. "Are you ok?" she called, looking to Bahamut ZERO. He struggled to get up but he nodded, showing he was ok.

She nodded back and then looked to Crimson. "Thanks for the help." she said and he smiled. "No problem." he said before glaring at Anubis. "Now, we have a vamp to take care of." She nodded and got another arrow ready. "You will never defeat me!" Anubis shouted, bringing out his halberd and slashed at Yugi who jumped out of the way. Keara weaved a quick spell, granting it to them and strengthening their weapons greatly. "This should work. Now kill him!" she said before she went to tend to Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO.

Yugi looked over to Aqua who was defending Anubis' slashes towards him with his rapier. "Aqua! Mind giving me a lift?" Yugi called and he nodded, jumping back and Yugi ran over to him, grabbing onto his spines and swung himself onto his back. He unfurled his wings and kicked himself from the ground, flying high into the air.

Anubis was busy fighting with Yami and Jou, snarling as he felt arrow after arrow hit his back so he couldn't keep up with Yugi's attack. The puzzled glowed brightly and when Yugi hit Anubis with his sword, he gave a painful wail from the attack, kneeling down and holding his chest.

The pyramid glowed dimly from the attack and Yami saw this. _'That's right, the puzzle nullifies the pyramid. Maybe if Yugi can hit the pyramid while using the puzzle's power, he can shatter it.' _he thought and then looked back up to Yugi. "Yugi! I think I know how we can end this battle! Use the puzzle's power to shatter the pyramid with your sword!" Yami called and Anubis hissed when he heard him, standing again and swung at him but he jumped out of the way. Aqua turned to look at him. "Shall we?" he questioned and Yugi nodded.

Aqua dived for Anubis, Yugi preparing for the attack. But Anubis saw them coming and his eyes narrowed, turning a menacing crimson. The pyramid glowed and a huge tail came out from behind him, flinging Yugi and Aqua back. Aqua landed harshly on the ground, Yugi safely landing on top of him.

Aqua looked up and saw that Anubis' form was starting to shift. "What's going on?" he questioned. "You will never defeat me! I wield the pyramid now and your deaths will be the first thing I'll succeed with using the pyramid's power!" he roared, his form shifting into a beast.

They backed away, seeing Anubis becoming a huge, hulking jackal beast with a large, axe-like blade coming from the top of his head, giant spines dotting his back along with a pair of large wings on his back. They could tell its only weak spot was the jewel upon his chest. "This is going to be a problem." Jou murmured.

"Well, we can't give up. The world is counting on us. If we don't defeat Anubis here and now, he will not only take over the world but have every single vampire under his control and make them mindless minions to do his bidding and enslave every human while he's at it." Diamond said.

She took out another summon materia and glanced up at Anubis. _'Hopefully you can help us.'_ she thought. "I call upon the might of the legendary Phoenix!" she said and the materia glowed before the great fire bird appeared. The bird landed beside her and she climbed onto her back.

"Do you think you can help out, Phoenix?" she questioned and the bird nodded before taking to the air once more. Anubis roared in anger, swiping his claws at them but the Phoenix moved out the way and shot a wave of fire at the hulking beast, making him cry out in pain.

Diamond, with a quick flick of her wrist, shifted her crossbow into a regular bow and took three arrows from the quiver on her back, aiming for Anubis. She let them fly and the arrows embedded in his chest, just missing their mark but still caused a load of pain to him. Yugi finally got off Aqua after the moment of shock at seeing Anubis change forms and looked down to him.

"Come on, we need to help." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as he stood back up, Yugi climbing onto his back again and he flew off once more. Bahamut was back up again and flew over to Yami, picking him up and Yami stood upon his back as he flew towards Anubis.

Seeing as the others knew it was in Yugi and Yami's hands now, they stood back, hoping for the best.

0

Anubis roared as he tried to slash at Diamond and the Phoenix but she moved out the way, unleashing a strong Phoenix Flame that consumed him and burned him badly. "Diamond! We're here to help!" Yugi said as Aqua flew close to Anubis and he made a slash at his chest, hitting the gem but it didn't do much. Anubis snarled and swung his tail at him but Aqua moved out of the way in time to avoid being hit. "You insolent fools! I will never be defeated!" he roared as another surge of power hit them, causing them to fall out from the sky.

Anubis glanced down at Yugi, grinning maniacally and raised his foot, ready to smash the small hunter but before he could do so, the puzzle shined brightly, engulfing Yami and Yugi in its light. "No...No! The prophecy can't be coming true!" he said, reaching down in hopes to stop the process but as his claws touched the light, it started to melt away and he scream in pain and anger, removing his hand away and started backing away from the growing light. Diamond covered her eyes and when she removed her arms from her sight, she gasped when she looked over to them.

Yugi was donned in gold armor, brilliant shining gold wings on his back and his sword now a shining white with gold markings along the blade. Yami's armor was obsidian black with many blades making up his wings. His sword was now a shadowy black with crimson markings glowing upon the edge of the blade.

"No! The armor of the Light and Dark Princes!" Anubis hissed, backing away. "This may be the only way how we can defeat him." Yugi said, looking to Yami. "Ready to deal with him once and for all?" Yami nodded as they soon ascended into the air, flying towards Anubis at high speeds.

He roared and tried to claw them away but they weaved through his attacks, slashing him every time he was open. Soon, he was riddled with heavily bleeding wounds and he was shakily standing, too weak to protect himself or the gem that gave him strength. "This is where it ends, Anubis." Yami said, holding his sword up towards the gem.

Yugi did the same and their swords started to glow. The Phoenix, Bahamut ZERO and Bahamut also came up to their sides, preparing their own attacks. "With the combination of Light and Darkness, your reign of terror ends now!" Yami shouted and two beams of light and dark came from their blades. Bahamut, Bahamut ZERO and the Phoenix let loose their own attacks and they combined together into one final blow that hit Anubis right at the gem.

He roared in unbridled pain, the gem on his chest soon shattering and everything was encased in a giant orb of light.

0

Vincent, Nanaki and the others watched from where they were, hoping that the battle was in their favor. "Do you think they won?" Ryou asked, looking to Vincent. "Let's hope so." Vincent said quietly.

0

At the capital, Seto and Ruby finished moving the last of the vampires from the capital for safety and saw the blast from afar. "I wonder what that could be." Ruby questioned. "Let's hope it was something good." Seto answered before they made a move to follow the vampires and getting them to a safe location.

0

"Man! Two bright flashes in one day! Give me a break now!" Jou whined as he covered his eyes from the bright explosion. A harmless shock wave passed over them before the light dimmed down and they opened their eyes to look back at the spot where Anubis stood. He was gone, a wisp of smoke left from the crater being all that was left. Yami and Yugi hovered in the air still beside the three summoned beasts, exhausted but smiling. Yugi looked over to Yami with and smile and flew into his arms, kissing him happily.

"I can't believe it! We did it! We defeated Anubis!" Yugi said happily. Yami smiled as well as he descended, holding Yugi in his arms and their armor disappeared as their feet touched the ground. "Yes, we did and saved many lives." Yami said. Aqua and Diamond ran over and Yami released Yugi, snickering lightly as he saw the younger be enveloped in a big hug by the older sphinx.

"Oh Yugi! I'm so glad for you!" Diamond said and Yugi laughed as he patted Diamond's back. "Well, I had to do my part. I am the Prince of Light and if I didn't help, we probably be all killed and Anubis would've had control of the world like he wanted." Yugi said.

The other ran over and Jou, Kaiser and Malik embraced Yugi as well. The other soon came back from where they were guarding the scrolls from and asked about what happened. Yugi told them of what happened and they were glad to hear that Anubis was gone for good. But what they didn't notice was that the gem from the pyramid was still there and it floated, glowing a menacing red and it shot towards Yugi's unprotected back. Aqua saw the quick moving light and shouted to Yugi who turned to see what it was.

Seeing as it was too late for him to dodge, Aqua ran towards him and pushed him out of the way, taking the full hit that was to kill Yugi. It was all like slow motion as Yugi landed and he cried out for Aqua. Blood spewed from his mouth as he landed and Yugi quickly made his way over to him, picking up his head and feeling for a pulse along his neck.

"No. No, not again. Aqua..." he said softly. Yami and the others ran over and Yami knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He'll come back, I know it." he said as he looked down to the pendant and gasped, seeing it was shattered.

Yugi looked up to him, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he whispered and them followed his gasped down to his pendant and saw it was broken from the hit of the gem which also shattered it, thankfully. But what they didn't know was that the evil energy encased inside was meant as a final, killing blow so even with his pendant guarding him, it still affected him.

"No, Aqua. You risked your life again and this time, you probably won't be coming back." Yugi said, tears in his eyes. He then looked up to Keara, eyes pleading. "Keara, can't you do whatever you did to bring him back again? Please tell me you can." he asked, sobs muffling his words. "I don't know, Yugi. The spell I used to bring him back before took half of my life and even though I'm a dragon, I can't risk too much of my life for a restoration spell. Especially the one I used on him before." she said solemnly.

Yugi looked back down to Aqua once more and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on cold lips before letting him down again. "Why does it always come to this? He died once and he was able to come back and now he dies again and we don't know if we can bring him back this time." Yugi whispered and Yami pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure we can find a way, Yugi. Come on, We better get back to the capital and see if we can find Seto or Ruby so the vampires can come back now that it's safe." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he stood, following Yami and the others back, turning his gaze once more to the prone form of Aqua.

When they were gone, they didn't notice the puzzle glowing or the dark and light strands of energy that encased Aqua's form.

0

Once they got back to the capital, after finding Seto and Ruby and bringing the vampires back, they rested in their shared home that was now given to them by the people for their heroic deed in ridding the vampire race of Anubis. Yugi sat in a chair, still mourning over the loss of Aqua and Yami sat beside him, comforting the young hunter the best he could.

"I'm sorry you had to witness his death again but I know he will come back. Don't worry, Yugi." Yami said and Yugi only nodded. Diamond came in with some drinks and handed them out to everyone before kneeling down beside Yugi's chair and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think he will let up from this one. This is a harsh blow on him since we don't know if we can bring Aqua back or not." Diamond said, looking to Yami. "I hope that Keara can find a way. I hate seeing him sad and I don't want him to be this way forever." Yami said. She nodded and stood once more, heading over to sit on the couch beside Crimson who wrapped an arm around her.

They soon heard a knock at the door and Yami stood up to see who it was. "Now you didn't really think I was going to be gone for long, did you?" A familiar voice spoke and Yugi's head shot up before he ran for the door, seeing Aqua standing there and smiled. Tears of happiness coursed down his face as he jumped into his arms.

"Oh Aqua! Please! Don't leave me again! I don't want to lose you a third time." Yugi cried. "Don't worry, I won't be leaving you again for a long time." Aqua said, kissing his cheek and Yugi only continued to hug him, glad that he was back.

The other ran over to the door, also in awe that he was back. "But how? I thought that the gem killed you?" Ryou questioned from Bakura's arms. "Here, why don't we sit back down and I'll tell you what happened.

0

Once they were settled back in the living room, Yugi never leaving Aqua's side, he started to tell the story. "Well, as you all know, I was killed by the gem and in my spiritual state, I thought I wasn't going to be coming back again since that accursed gem shattered my pendant when it hit.

"But a miracle happened and before I could go into the afterlife or wherever slain vampires go to, the original Princes of Light and Darkness came to help me. Since their souls was in the armor you two wore to defeat Anubis, the Prince of Light knew that Yugi had a close relationship to me and didn't want to lose me again so when you guys left, their spirits came and restored me with some help from the puzzle." He explained and Yugi smiled, holding the golden item in his hands, thanking it silently for saving Aqua.

"And before I forget, the princes told me to tell you and Yugi to have a great life together since you were able to live through the fate that was placed on them." Aqua said, looking to Yami. He smiled and nodded. "Don't worry," he said, standing up and walking over to them. "I'm sure we will all have a great life together now." he continued, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder and the young hunter looked up to him with a smile.

"As long as I'm here with you and Aqua, everything will be alright. We took care of the ultimate evil and I have found someone to be with. So did my friends." he said, looking to them and saw them with their loved ones.

"There is no need for us to hunt vampires anymore since we have dealt with the only one that caused a threat to humanity and vampires alike." Yugi said as he snuggled closer to Aqua who smiled as well.

Up above in the nighttime sky, two spirits smiled upon them. The young one looked to the older with a smirk. /"Now aren't you happy we helped them, Atemu?"/ The little spirit asked. The vampire spirit huffed but smiled anyway. /"Yes. They deserved it. No more lives needed to be lost by the pyramid and now that it's gone forever, no one will ever have to worry about it again for many centuries to come."/ He said, looking to the other. /"Now come on, Heba. It's time we got back to where we belong now that our spirits can rest in peace."/

Heba nodded and they soon faded away. /"Hopefully we can come back to visit. Right, Atemu?"/

/"We'll see my little hunter. We'll see."/

0

Zypher: And that's it for Bloody Hearts. I might put up a short epilogue but all in all, this is the final chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed the story. See you soon.


End file.
